


Gil

by ChildishSadism



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drug Use, I just want excuses to write slutty noctis, M/M, Obsessive Behaviour, Sex Toys, camboy! Noctis, makes my day better, maybe it will have angst at some point but honestly, plubic sex, webcames, what is character development?, will be pretty smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishSadism/pseuds/ChildishSadism
Summary: Kink-meme prompt:Prompto/Noctis- Camboy Noctis (more info inside)Prompto wasn't doing something abnormal for a guy, porn came in many shapes and forms and he just happened to enjoy live shows the most. However, he could admit that his obsession was slowly starting to become excessive, but when you have a 10/10 stripping for you and doing as you wish in exchange for gil, there is only so much a guy can control himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I knew my three months of camwhoring to pay for my car loan would come in handy in some other ways lmao but aaaayyyyy paid car = no stress or having to pick up extra shifts at work. F-that. Well, I was planning in writing this already, so it fits. 
> 
> Oh hey dys, how are you doing? Oh I'm doing great. Okay but why are you not updating your other fics you piece of shit? Oh, i'm sorry Dys, but I just can't help myself because I suck dick. 
> 
> orz I'm sorry, also P.S. I HAAAATEEEE the daddy kink, but it was in the request so oh well. Gotta do it for the anons. 
> 
> and I'm sorry for my shit English and stuff.
> 
> Also, tumblr = https://demnocts.tumblr.com/ what's up?
> 
> Full prompt is long AF so here's the link: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=863049#cmt863049
> 
> Edit: one effing day I'll remember to click on multiple chapters.

Sunday nights were by far the most uneventful day of the week, there was nothing to do and even if you wanted to do something it was hard to pick what. Going out and staying up late was not an option due to school or work, and on top of that getting drunk was hard to avoid if you went out with a group of friends that wanted to party. Over all Sundays were like a waste of time, you could do nothing but be lazy and be bored. Which was why Prompto used Sundays as his recreation day, in more ways than one.

 

Prompto, being alone at home most of the time, had the luxury that many people don't have, which was to watch porn as his leisure with the speakers on and without having to worry about someone knocking on the door or walking in on him with his pants down and his hand on his dick. Sometimes he really did love being an only child with busy, money maker parents. It sure as hell gave him the privacy an overly-hormonal growing boy needed.

 

It wasn't odd for a boy his age to watch porn after all, in reality it wasn't odd for a guy to watch porn at all. He first started when he was fifteen, his friends kept giving him links to websites that they wanted him to check out. The links of course led to short porn videos, or graphic pictures. It was then that his curiosity kicked in and he just had to see more. He owned a computer he didn't have to share and clearing out his web history was easy, just in case his parents asked to borrow it. The internet became his number one source of entertainment during boring nights or Sundays, and not because he was looking at funny cat pictures.

 

It was also thanks to porn that he found out that dicks were kind of more attractive than vagina. Yeah, he couldn't deny girls were pretty as hell, and their curves were attractive but it just didn't do much for him. Even if boobs looked fun to play with, Prompto found himself staring at the guys more often than not. The straight porn was then switched to gay porn and Prompto never went back. It wasn't like he had to worry about his parents finding out he was watching gay porn and that he himself was gay, they weren't around for that to even happen.

 

It wasn't long before he found out about camwhores, and it wasn't just the typical girl that would show off nudes in reddit for shits and giggles. But boys or girls going live that would cater to an audience. You could watch for free sure, but then they wouldn't do much at all. When it came down to it they were in it for the money just like any other porn actor, so if you wanted to see them get naked and masturbate while following your orders then you had to spend some cash. It was pretty easy to understand, they would only listen to the people giving them money or if they were nice enough they would do a donation pool for everyone to pitch in with small amounts and then they would follow the popular vote for what they'll do next.

 

Prompto became addicted to this right away. It wasn't like he didn't have money to spend, but he also didn't want to abuse it and only had a select few people that he would follow. It was a fun game, if anything it made things more entertaining and also it felt more personal and private. Even if the guy he was watching was still entertaining a lot of people, you still felt like everything was being done for you, specially if you paid.

 

It was a year after Prompto found his new hobby that he also found the one camboy that was going to be keeping his money as often as he could afford it. The user name ravenprince was high school as hell, but for some reason he ended up clicking on the thumbnail of the black and white room. The large black bed was empty but it was nicely made and with lights around the frame to give better lighting for the show. There were shelves on top of the wall with tons of different toys on display along with other bondage tools and quite a different number of bottles of lube.

 

It was two minutes in when a boy around his age crawled on top of the bed, still fully clothed and with his phone in his hands. He smiled at the camera and reached over for his head set, easily slipping it on top of his dark hair.

 

“ _Sorry for leaving you guys hanging, but I can't ignore a phone call from my family.”_ The boy crawled over the bed, his face getting closer as he smirked at the camera.

 

Prompto couldn't help himself but to stare. The boy in front of him was too pretty, far too freaking pretty. He looked gorgeous with the lighting around the bed and his dark, raven hair framing his face perfectly. The full lips and dark blue eyes that shone silver with the light were hypnotizing and asking for individual attention. It was hard to look away from him. He wore tight, black skinny jeans and a T-shirt that was short enough to show a sliver of his stomach, and that tiny bit of skin looked so soft.

 

“ _I try to be good, you know? But it would be so embarrassing for them to know I do this...”_ The raven was biting down on his bottom lip, looking away as his cheeks flushed a light shade of red. _“But is so fun, and I know you guys just love to take care of me.”_ He winked at the camera with a smirk.

 

“ _How about we start a pool? Mhmm, one-thousand gil and I'll take my clothes off. I'm trying to show how sorry I am for neglecting you, so I'm going to start low. Alright?”_

 

Only one-thousand gil for the boy to get naked was more than generous. Prompto glanced over at the viewing list and chuckled. The boy had five-hundred people watching him. He only needed one-hundred to donate. The website worked in a very simple way, you paid money for gil. Ten gil was a dollar, so in total the boy was asking for one-hundred dollars to take off his clothes.

 

“ _Unless you want something quick and personal, then it will be one-eighty, alright?”_

 

Prompto was not at all surprised when he heard the noise of multiple people beginning to tip. The chatroom was filled with highlighted messages with the amount of gil that was donated and also different compliments, most of the highlighted text was left blank though, until a one-eighty messaged was highlighted and it made a different sound.

 

The boy smiled and leaned his head against his shoulder in a playful way. _“Thank yooou! What would you like to see? Or maybe you want something else?”_

 

Prompto quickly moved his eyes towards the chat, his fingers already moving over his mouse to tip one-hundred gil for the pool.

 

 **bbyok156:** Nipple clamps Noctis baby

 

Prompto tilted his head at the request, mostly because now he at least knew the boy's name, he could always look it up in their profile or info, but he wasn't about to do that when he was already enjoying the show. But was his name really Noctis? It didn't sound like a full name, nor a real one. It was probably a stage name, but it was something for now.

 

“ _I can do that, but they'll have to go over the shirt until we meet our pool, alright?”_ Noctis turned around and crawled over the bed like before, giving everyone a view of his tight, skinny jeans clinging to his ass. He reached for the nipple clamps on one of the shelves and moved back towards the camera with a smirk. Noctis playfully snapped the clamps in front of the camera, showing the dark metal before leaning back on the bed. He clamped on the first one on and let out a soft noise, biting down on his bottom lip. The second clamp came next and he was arching his back, making his chest stick out so the chatroom could see the hard numbs now being squeezed by the two pieces of metal.

 

“ _Thank you, daddy.”_ Noctis's voice was a quiet, needy whisper. 

 

Those words went straight to Prompto's dick and he had to sigh heavily as he stared at the screen. He leaned back against his chair, looking down at the budge in his pants. The guy wasn't even naked yet and he was already doing this to him. It wasn't fair at all. He quickly typed on chat, wanting to know the prices this guy had.

 

 **Yellowanon:** bot prices?

 

**Ravenbot:** Current goal 1000 / 160 request / 80 flash / 50 spank / 180 blowjob / 200 assplay / 1000 personal / 500 snap (subscription x month) / 2200 pictures, snap, personal, old vids / 400 worn panties 

 

The prices weren't that bad, although his personal room was kind of expensive. It wasn't like Prompto could question it either, all campeople had different prices for different reasons. But what caught Prompto's attention the most was the last price. He was now for sure curious and before he knew it he was donating eighty gil and looking at his name highlighted as his tip popped up.

 

“ _A flash? Are you that impatient?-”_ Noctis chuckled quietly, his thick eyelashes hiding his half lidded eyes. 

 

Prompto chewed on his bottom lip, feeling his cock twitching just from having Noctis addressing him personally. He quickly typed his request on the chat, his eyes not moving away from the screen.

 

**Yellowanon:** want to see your ass.

 

“ _Alright, daddy.”_ Noctis grinned at him and slowly moved his knees to turn around. He glanced back at the camera the whole time while his thumbs slowly lowered the skinny jeans to show off the black, lace panties he wore underneath. 

 

Prompto's eyes were glued to his screen as those long fingers lowered the panties to show the round and perky butt underneath. Noctis was spreading his legs, giving him a small peak of his ass and his balls before he reached back to gently run one of his hands in between his buttocks. He then spread open his fingers, showing the pink hole that went perfect with the rest of his pale skin. Noctis was giving him a playful smile and used both of his hands to spread himself open. He leaned down just a bit, just enough for his ass to be sticking out. The tips went in like crazy, making the whole chatroom be highlighted.

 

“ _You guys are being rough with me tonight.”_ Noctis was half pouting. He was turning, pulling his pants up again as he looked at the screen with sad eyes. _“First you make me clamp my nipples and now you are making me flash you before even reaching our first goal._ ”

 

The small pout and sad eyes did the trick, because the chatroom was back to being highlighted. Tips after tips were coming in and then a ringing bell popped in and Noctis was smiling and making a heart with his hands. “Thaaank you! You guys are the best, I love you all!” He blew a kiss at the camera and then pulled off the nipple clamps.

 

The first item of clothing to come off was his shirt. He tossed it off he bed with a smile and gently rubbed his sides, his nipples already hard from the clamps that had been playing with them. He turned around and the pants came off next, he wiggle of off them cutely making his ass shake as he did so. No one was expecting the surprise underneath his pants, but the black, cat stockings hugged his round thighs perfectly. Just then another tipped popped up, this time it was three-hundred gil asking for Noctis not to take the stockings off or his lace panties.

 

“ _Aww, but everyone worked so hard to reach our pool. Mhmm, since you tipped though let's make it an equal game. I'll take off my panties and stockings off for the next personal that donates three-hundred gil, alright?”_ Noctis hummed quietly and reached for the nipple clamps on the bed before snapping them back on his nipples. He whimpered and closed his eyes as he did so, rubbing his lips together with a soft noise.

 

Prompto could understand why the guy tipped, because now Noctis was turning around showing the cute stockings and the black lace panties that went perfect with them. Now he could have a good look at him. Noctis body was slim but soft, he wasn't overly skinny in a way that his legs were thin but instead round and full. He had very dominant hipbones that made his navel look softer and slimmer, plus it created a beautiful curve in between his hips, and waist. Noctis's arms were long but ended on delicate wrists and hands, his shoulders looked small but were wide, which gave the illusion of his chest being larger than it actually was. No wonder he had so many people watching his stream.

 

“ _Look guys, we are up to seven-hundred people! We are number five, isn't that awesome?”_ Noctis smiled and crawled over the bed, reaching for the webcam to slowly show different angles of his body. _“I think you all deserve a reward for that, how about we play with toys?”_

 

** Ravenbot:  ** Toys 1# rule, no DP / 80 = 15 seconds / 160 = 25 seconds / 200 = 35 seconds / 500 picks toy 

 

Prompto was very tempted to pick the five-hundred gil option. He was already looking through all the different toys on the wall and he really wanted to see Noctis riding one of the thick cocks. He was sure they would stretch him so nicely. The chatroom was back to life and tips were being donated left and right, even if some were small amounts like twenty gil.

 

** Bentho798:  ** Tipped 300 “Keep the stockings babe” 

 

“ _Thank you! I'll keep them then!”_ Noctis grinned at the camera and then placed it back on a stand as he leaned back against his headboard. He lifted his legs against his body and removed his panties, showing off his ass as he did so. He threw the panties towards the webcam but they fell off right away to show a snickering Noctis. He was spreading open his legs now, showing the semi-hard member with shortly trimmed black pubic hair.

 

** Anon189: ** Make him number one.

 

** Zerotohundred89: ** Fucking gorgeous. 

 

** Michaelwatches: ** Slutty fucking prince, show off your ass. 

 

Prompto rubbed his lips together, leaning back against his chair once more as he undid his pants to give his cock some sort of release. He was painfully hard now but he didn't want to start just yet. He moved his hand over his mouse instead and quickly typed a short message while picking two-hundred as his tip. 

 

** Yellowanon: ** Tipped 200 “Start stretching for the fun ;)” 

 

“ _How nice of you, daddy.”_ Noctis purred quietly, his half lidded eyes staring at the camera before he reached out for one of the bottles of lube. He picked the purple one and showed it off, a small smile on his lips before he turned around and leaned against the headboard, his ass sticking out as he spread his legs open. Noctis was looking back at the camera over his shoulder, his hands working on open the bottle of lube before he poured a generous amount on his fingers. He reached in between his legs and easily pushed in his middle finger, letting out a soft breathy noise as he did so. He shivered and arched his back a bit more, just enough for him to be able to push his finger even deeper inside his hole.

 

Prompto licked his lips and rubbed them together, watching as tips covered the chatroom right away. He can't look away from Noctis, he can't tear his eyes away from the finger slowly playing with the tight opening before another finger joins in. By now Prompto can't help himself and quickly pull his underwear down to stroke his cock. He starts by rubbing his thumb against the head, taking his time and watching as Noctis spreads open his hole, by now he was moving closer to the webcam, giving them the perfect view of his fingers working their way inside his asshole and stretching it. Prompto honestly wished it was his fingers right now, he wouldn't be able to control himself. He would stretch him open until he was begging and whining. The mere idea was making stroke his cock, twisting his wrist just as he did it before reaching inside his night table to pour in some lube on his fist to create better friction.

 

The loud noise of a tip interrupted Prompto's view of Noctis's ass. Noctis was now turning, showing how hard he was by now, his cheeks were a light shade of red and his eyes were wide with a large smile. He was clapping his hands and covering his giggling right after. Prompto groaned and looked over at the chatroom, his hand now just lazily moving.

 

** AMWNC ** : tipped 4200 “You are a tease doll, but I think is time for you to fuck yourself. Use a thick one for daddy, ok?” 

 

“ _Thank you so muuuuch!”_ Noctis was grinning and making a heart with his hands again, he looked so excited and was already reaching for one of the bigger toys. He smirked and kissed the toy, winking at the camera as he did so. _“Anything else you want daddy?”_

 

** AMWNC: ** Strap your cute cock. 

 

“ _You are so nice but also mean, okay daddy. I'll be good for you.”_ Noctis bit down on the corner of his bottom lip and reached for one of the cockrings. He picked a rubber one with two circles and showed it at the camera before slipping it on easily thanks to the lube still sticking to his hands. The black ring was thick and now adorning the hard member that was dripping small droplets of cum.

 

Noctis was moving to lean over the bed, reaching for something before his full body was back in view. He was holding something that looked like a large pillow, except it was skinnier. It was a sex toy mount and he was smiling as he pushed the thick dildo inside one of the small pockets. The narrow opening sucking in the toy and keeping it tightly in place.

 

Noctis was turning again, now standing on his knees before holding onto the dildo as he lowered his hips. He let out a loud moan, the thick toy slowly pushing against his assring, stretching it even further until it was finally able to slip inside. Noctis gasped loudly and arched his back, his ass taking in the rest of the toy until he was sitting on top of the mount with trembling legs. 

 

“ _I-it feels so good daddy, my ass is so stretched. I can feel it in my tummy.”_ The moans coming from Noctis's mouth were needy, his words trembling as he began to move his hips. He was riding the toy with his ass facing the cam, showing everyone what they wanted to see. The chatroom was covered in highlighted text and Prompto couldn't even bring himself to tip anymore. It wasn't because he didn't want to but because he was too busy stroking his cock again. He was melting against his chair, his eyes focusing on Noctis as he kept taking that thick cock in his ass. The way he was arching his back and moaning, how his hips would wiggle once in a while and make his ass shake. Everything was too addictive and Prompto couldn't keep his hand from moving faster. 

 

Noctis was holding onto the toy mount then, he was turning and keeping the toy inside, facing the webcam once more. He smiled and spread open his legs wider, leaning back to rest his hands against the mount before quickly thrusting his hips again. Both of his legs were shaking and his hips were twitching as the toy pushed inside of him, his navel slightly popping out as the large toy pushed against his insides. He was panting and his half lidded eyes wouldn't look away from the camera. The nipple clamps were gently slapping against his chest, the hard nubs looking red and painfully hard from being clamped for so long. 

 

Prompto groaned quietly, struggling to keep his eyes open as he felt his release coming. The chatroom was still alive, singing praises for Noctis as he kept fucking himself hard and fast, riding the thick dildo until he was a panting moaning mess. He was leaning his head against his shoulder, his tongue lightly sticking out. Noctis let out a loud, deep moan then and Prompto couldn't control himself anymore. He came against his hand, staring at Noctis as he reached a dry orgasm from just his prostate. 

 

Prompto sat there, his hand covered in his cum and his body feeling drained and weak. He kept watching and Noctis was starting to beg and ask to be able to cum, setting up a new tipping goal. But Prompto couldn't bother to look at the chatroom anymore, his eyes were glued on Noctis, not being able to look away from even a second.

 

It was how Prompto's Sunday fun actually expanded to whatever days Noctis was streaming. He became a regular and for sure did not need to be anywhere else, watching other streamers just felt so boring now, mostly because all that he could think of was Noctis perfect little body and those full lips moaning in pleasure. The way he begged and acted when he wanted something showed how spoiled he was, and his audience was for sure more than willing to spoil him rotten, the numbers couldn't lie. Prompto wasn't even big into the daddy thing, but somehow Noctis was able to pull it off well enough to make it feel right, as if he wanted to be praised more than anything and calling his audience daddy gave him the satisfaction he needed.

 

Prompto didn't want to go deep into that Pandora box because it was depressing to think about someone camwhoring themselves just for attention and their daddy issues. He would rather keep those thoughts far away from his fapping time, or else he might feel guilty for throwing money at this boy. Guilty or not, Prompto couldn't stop watching Noctis stream, and it was worst because he was always making sure to try something new, or when he was sad or upset he would turn it into a game for his audience to make him feel better. It was oddly endearing and extremely personal. It was probably part of his whole show, he was captivating the audience and making them feel as if they were in a relationship with him. 

 

It wasn't long before Prompto ended up paying the subscription fee for his snapchat, which offered him a whole new side of Noctis. The snapchat wasn't just full of naked pictures and videos, but he would take pics of what he was doing through the day, and also record several videos that were pretty hilarious. He was always playing with the snapchat filters and asking people to send him requests of what to do next in his videos. 

 

It was how Prompto ended up pretty much obsessing over a camboy through his whole summer break. He couldn't miss even one single stream and now he knew what Gladio meant when he spoke about his odd, romantic shows and how he hated to miss an episode. Well, this wasn't really missing an episode but a whole experience. Noctis didn't offer his old streams for free and Prompto couldn't excuse himself to drop that much money to keep rewatching them, at least not yet, so instead he made sure not to miss even one. 

 

Prompto watched as Noctis would fuck himself in the shower and in his living room. He would watch as he crawled on the floor with stockings, panties and a garter belt. Noctis would even do some shows in the kitchen, using whatever he could find as a toy or depending on what the tippers asked for. At some point he was even outside in his yard, riding a thick cock and using a pocket pussy to masturbate. It was even more thrilling when Noctis would do outside stuff, like fuck himself in an empty bathroom or go outside during night time before finding an empty spot for him to get naked and finger fuck himself until he would cum. At some point he was streaming live when he was going shopping, with a thick vibrator inside his hole that the tippers kept controlling the whole time, it ended up with Noctis fucking himself in his car and licking off his own cum from his car seat. 

 

Prompto would drop a decent amount of money during each stream, and since Noctis would stream four times during the week, it was somewhat hard to avoid spending money. He was just glad his parents didn't care about his expenses as long as it wasn't a crazy big amount. For once, his parents busy schedule and jobs were giving him the chance to enjoy something he couldn't see himself not watching anymore. 

 

It was another Sunday night and Prompto was watching Noctis lazily pushing a large anal bead inside his ass, quickly pushing in another one with a quiet mewl. He was panting and rubbing his lips together, his cheeks red just like his ass from a tipper that donated enough gil for him to spank his ass ten times on each cheek. 

 

“ _I'm sad guys. I'm going back to school soon and that means I am only going to be able to stream three times during the week. Are you all going to miss me?”_ And he looked so depressed, his glossy eyes large and looking so bright against the lights in his room. The chatroom went crazy with tips and encouraging words, asking him to do well at school or asking him to make up for it by being extra good. 

 

Prompto wasn't sure how he felt about the new schedule, but he was going to go back to college soon too, which meant his time was going to be limited as well and as much as he loved to watch Noctis scream he needed to keep his grades up so his parents wouldn't get upset. Even if Prompto didn't have a real family, he was still glad his parents cared enough about his future to keep an eye on his studies and such, so in return he tried to do his best. 

 

A new school year meant trying to get used to a whole new schedule, and it was hell. He wasn't sure why he decided to take his physics class and lab at nine in the morning but now he was stuck here for two to three hours depending on how nice the teacher was. He should have taken the night class, but his adviser firmly suggested the morning class due to more students his age taking the same course. It made sense since night classes usually did have a lot of older students or older people, which made it somewhat hard to get along with them. 

 

It was why Prompto was now holding a to go cup of coffee and trying to finish it before class started, he sure needed it or else he was going to pass out halfway through the lecture. He picked his seat and was already pulling out his tablet to take notes and also doodle a thing or two if the class got too boring. But before that he was checking his phone and his snapchat, noticing that Noctis was posting new pictures and videos. The first picture was of his breakfast, which was pancakes drenched with syrup, then he was taking a picture of his outfit. He looked amazing with those black ripped, skinny jeans and combat boots, plus the black tanktop with skulls and a short leather jacket that hardly reached his waist. The next part was a video of him asking for his viewers to pray for him because school sucked and he hated waking up early. And last but not least it was a video of him sucking on one of his toys until he was choking. Well, if Prompto wasn't awake before, he sure was now. 

 

Prompto didn't look away from his phone until the classroom started getting full. Student after student kept coming in and he was just staring at the new faces of his classmates, not finding any of them interesting, until a familiar set of clothes showed up. Prompto had to blink twice and shake his head at first, making sure he wasn't just staring at his phone again, but no his phone was in on his desk. Maybe his mind was staring to play games as a warning for him to stop his addiction, but no, it wasn't that either. Prompto just couldn't believe that Noctis was standing by the door way and taking off a large pair of shades to show the same blue eyes that Prompto had become addicted to by now. 

 

It was almost too unreal, it had to be a dream, there was no way this was happening. But Noctis was fixing his backpack on one of his shoulders and taking a seat in the same row Prompto was sitting on. He needed to stop staring, he needed to look away and slowly he forced his head to stare at his tablet instead. He could see Noctis from the corner of his eyes, and he watched as he took a selfie before typing away on his phone. Not too long after that Prompto's phone vibrated on his desk. Yeah, there was no mistaking this, it was really him.

 

Holy shit, he was so fucked. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up? Nothing? OK 
> 
> So new chapter and stuff yay! And guys I got a beta! Yay! She's a cat c: <3 so hopefully my future fics won't be as bad lmao 
> 
> Thank you tons for all the nice comments! I wasn't able to reply this time around but I'll make sure to do it this time! Thanks guys <3
> 
> Um, so enjoy and stuff!

Prompto really wanted to ask how things turned out like this. He had pondered that whatever sadistic God was out there enjoyed watching him suffer. Maybe he was being overly dramatic, well, in all honestly, he was being overly dramatic, but he couldn't help it. It was his right to feel this way and there was no way someone could take that away from him. Especially when he was trying to find an explanation of what the hell he was doing right now. How could he be sitting in his car with his hand down his pants as he leaned his head against the steering wheel.

Some lecherous force out there was enjoying how he was touching his cock with quick and needy strokes. The lube he used to make his hand sleek was making the friction even better, even if it was staining his underwear. Prompto's earbuds were buried deep inside his ears, blasting the needy moans of the video he had displayed on screen. The large phone was being held in place by his free hand, and his eyes were glued on the raven that was smiling back at him.

Noctis was streaming again. Except this time, he was doing a short stream, that just happened to take place an hour before their class started. Prompto was surprised when he got the notification. Noctis usually was pretty good at sticking to his schedule and if he wanted to tease his viewers he would do different stories in snapchat. However, he never just flat out started a short stream like this.

“I want to try something new!” Noctis smiled at the camera at the beginning of the stream. The camera was a bit shaky—it appeared he was walking. “School is so boooring, I want to make it exciting, how about it?” He winked, lips curving into a smirk. That devious smirk that Prompto quickly learned meant something terrible for his weak-willed self.

The camera was shaking because Noctis was streaming through his phone. Prompto watched as Noctis walked through the mostly empty hallways of the science building. The college tended to be empty in the mornings, it was no surprise that no one noticed what he was doing. After two flights of stairs the raven was in the third floor and going inside one of the bathrooms. He held his phone near his face and pressed his finger against his lips with a smile.

Noctis went inside one of the empty stalls and locked the door. He took off his backpack and placed it on top the handicapped bar, before removing his jacket and hanging it by the door. He got a phone stand with a suction cup from within his backpack and placed his phone on it. Noctis grinned and fixed up his phone against the bathroom door, reaching within his backpack to get a set of Bluetooth wireless headphones.

“This is going to be a quick one guys, maybe I'll start doing it each day before class just so we can spend some time together. But how about it? Do you want to fuck me in this bathroom before class?” Noctis' voice held an edge of smugness that was irresistible. He knew they weren't going to lose this chance. He recognized his control over this and he sealed the deal when he began to undo his pants to reveal the garter belt and long stockings underneath the faded black jeans. The lace underwear clung to his ass and crotch, hugging everything so nicely. Noctis didn't hesitate to run one of his hands over the bulge pressing against his panties.

The black tank top stayed on but the raven tilted his head against his shoulder, licking his lips as his hands squeezed his nipples and pulled on the skin underneath the fabric. “Do you think I'm worth it? Being fucked before I go to school? Wouldn't you like that? To spread me open and fill me with your cum before I head to class and try to be a good boy,” Noctis’ voice was quiet but clear, his words dragging on as he pinched his nipples and let out a weak little moan.

“I'll have to sit in class, with my ass stretched open and your cum dripping on these nice little panties,” As if to make his point, Noctis gently pulled on the lace underwear before letting it slap back against the skin on his hips. “I'm sure you'll love to make me your little school slut. Do you think I'm worth ten thousand gil for an hour?”

Prompto could still remember how quickly he moved his fingers over the keyboard to give the raven whatever gil he could afford now. He wasn't the only one either, the whole screen was plastered with highlighted text of people doing the same thing. At least he wasn't the only desperate one. Even with only three hundred people in the chat, the goal was met only within ten minutes.

Sharkchi: tipped 200 “I'm at work you filthy slut, if I lose my job because of you I'm going to make you stuff your asshole until you cry.”

L33tname: tipped 500 “I'm at school too, wish I was with you so I could help out.”

AMWNC: Tipped 3000 “You are well worth it doll, make sure to keep everyone's cum in your gaping hole once we’re done with you.”

Yellowanon: tipped 600 “Please, don't get caught. I want to see this every day before school.”

Noctis grinned and swayed his hips as he walked closer to where the phone was being kept. He purred softly and made a heart with his hands. “You guys are too nice to me. I love you all.” He smiled, and turned back to look for his toys inside his backpack.

This was the reason Prompto was now stuck in his car jerking off. He came to school early to try to get some homework done in the library but instead he was in his car, panting and moaning quietly. The hand on his cock was moving faster, watching as Noctis fucked himself against a dildo that was kept on the wall by a suction cup at the base. The raven was quickly stroking his cocks, his quiet moans echoing against the inside of Prompto's car. Noctis was arching his back, panting, and squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure. He looked so excited, and so soft. The way the skin on his ass was slapping against the wall behind him as he fucked himself was just making Prompto wished it was his thighs instead. That it was his cock buried deep inside Noctis.

Prompto truly wanted that. He wanted to be the one standing behind Noctis. He wanted to squeeze his hips and pull him closer, until his cock was buried so deep inside that tight body that Noctis was going to beg him to slow down. But he wouldn't. He wouldn't slow down, he would fuck him until he was screaming in pleasure, until he was arching his body against him and rolling his hips against his cock. He would grab onto that thick hair and pull it as he kept fucking him. He wouldn't let him cum either, he wouldn't let Noctis cum until Prompto was done with him, until he filled him up with his cum.

Prompto let out a shaky groan and pushed his thumb against the slit of his cock. He could feel his release coming. He was going to cum soon and one more low moan from Noctis was all he needed. It was enough to make his body twitch and his hips jerk as he came against his hand. Prompto panted quietly and forced his eyes to stay open. He wanted to watch as Noctis came. He was sure the raven was close and he grunted as Noctis came against his hand and tilted his head back in pleasure. Noctis leaned back against the wall behind him. He panted heavily, his chest raising and falling with quick breaths as he leaned his cheek against his shoulder. He looked so weak, so worn out and so...precious. Prompto wanted nothing more then but pull him in and hug his soft body as Noctis mewled quietly in his pleasure high from his release.

Noctis was moving, his legs trembling as he took shaky steps and moved towards his phone. The raven's eyes were clouded in pleasure and his pouty lips were letting out quiet noises. He smiled and turned around, spreading open his asscheeks to show the gaping hole that was twitching at being empty. He pushed his fingers inside, lazily thrusting them in and out with a trembling moan.

“H-have I been good enough? D-do you think I deserve to be stuffed during my class?” Noctis turned around to face the camera and grabbed his phone. He carried it as he walked over to where the thick dildo was still stuck against the wall. “Please?” Noctis crouched down and opened his mouth, swallowing the toy and giving the viewers the perfect angle as he began to fuck his mouth with it.

The chat quickly became saturated with different comments and then highlighted tips began to pop over and over. People were tipping non-stop, and Noctis smiled around the cock in his mouth and made half a heart with his free hand before making a lazy peace sign. He tilted his head back and licked the head of the dildo. “Thank you for making me so good.”

Prompto had to will away another erection as he watched Noctis pushing a long buttplug inside his stretched hole. He swallowed heavily, and hesitantly turned off the stream. He needed to or else he was going to end up getting off inside his car again. He locked his phone and cleaned up as best as he could with the tissues he had before tugging his dick back inside his pants. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying his hardest to relax and stop thinking about the camboy that was seriously making him question if this was becoming an addiction.

It was already October and he was proud of how little he found himself staring at Noctis in class. One whole month passed since he discovered his favorite camwhore was going to be in his physics class, and so far he hadn't even attempted to speak to him. Noctis was usually paying attention to class or flat out sleeping through the lesson and rushing through the labs. Over all, it looked like he was doing well in class, or at least that was Prompto's guess. He felt somewhat like an asshole for thinking that Noctis was probably going to struggle in class. The thought was of course based on the fact that if Noctis was whoring himself out through the web, then it meant he was not good at school or...well, somewhat stupid. That's usually how it goes right? Only stupid people turn to the porn industry. He felt like such a jerk for thinking that way.

Prompto rubbed his clean hand against his face, a frustrated groan leaving his lips. Class was going to start in fifteen minutes. He forced himself to get out of the car, happy that this was a morning class. No one bothered to park next to him due to all the empty parking spots. Which meant he didn't embarrassed himself any further by being caught masturbating in the college parking lot. He was grateful to whatever god was looking out for him, at least they had his back.

The classroom was missing half of the usual students by the time he got there. Prompto took his seat and waited for his teacher. He tended to be at least five minutes late and it was apparent that it wasn't changing anytime soon. He started to go on his phone, avoiding snapchat and decided to play some of his phone games. He really needed to distraction and to force himself to fully wake up again. He was feeling so tired after stressing out over jacking it in parking lot.

Prompto snapped back into reality as more students flooded into the classroom. One of them being Noctis. The raven looked as if nothing happened, like he just woke up had a wonderful breakfast at Denny's and was now going to class like a normal person would. He didn't show any signs of having just fucked himself in an empty bathroom not even fifteen minutes ago. What the hell? This wasn't fair at all. Prompto was still groggy and Noctis was acting like life was all good. What he did notice though, was how the raven had a black sweatshirt now tied around his waist. It was then that Prompto remembered the end of the video.

Prompto let out a shaky breath and shook his head before burying his face against his hands. Noctis was in class, with a buttplug in. Noctis was in class after just fucking himself in a bathroom with hundreds of people watching and then proceed to stuff his hole with a plug. It was just too much for him. It wasn't even him wearing the plug and he was the one blushing! He could feel his cheeks flush red. He shifted his gaze from Noctis, promising him not to look at him for the remainder of class. He needed to divert his thoughts and was more than relieved when the professor walked in and told everyone to get ready for his lesson.

Class went painfully slow. A three-hour class always dragged-on but today it felt like time wasn't moving at all. For once, Prompto wanted to leave as quickly as possible. Today was torture. Usually, he didn't want class to end so he could be near Noctis a bit longer, but now that he didn't want to be anywhere near him, time was playing a cruel joke on him.

“As you are aware we are beginning our next unit,” The professor's voice provided a distraction from his thoughts. “That means we will be starting on your midterm lab already, but don't panic we will be covering a lot of the material in this lab as classes progress. If you still remember your syllabus, you will require a partner for this lab. Our Thursday class will now be dedicated mostly to your midterm lab and it will be held in a different classroom. You will have access to this classroom at all times, so please try to be civilized and not screw over someone's work. The classroom does have cameras, so please remain professional and don’t do anything foolish."

Prompto dragged out a sigh. He forgot about this lab. Working in groups or with someone else always sucked. It was mostly due to the fact that he could be a bit of a push over and was always left with the workload. It always fell to him to finish up everything or risking failing the class. You would think this was going to change once in college but it was the same bullshit from high school. He could only hope that his partner would at least bother to show up to class constantly, otherwise he was totally screwed.

“Go ahead and pick a partner, you guys have ten minutes. After that I'll take you to see the classroom where you'll finish up your lab.” The professor lazily waved his hand, motioning for them to get on with it.

Prompto didn't even bother to stand up and find a partner. He didn't know anyone in his class, Noctis didn't count, and he honestly didn't think it was going to matter. He was just going to wait and end up with whoever was left, hopefully they would be competent enough to at least know how to use Word and type a paper without sounding like a drunken homeless dude. Prompto was so lost with his thoughts that he didn't notice someone walking towards him. He saw black clothes from the corner of his eyes, and blinked. Prompto turned his head, coming face to face with a pair of very familiar blue eyes.

“Hey,” Noctis' voice was so much nicer in real life than through a headset.

It took a couple of seconds for Prompto to process what was happening. He could feel his heart beating fast against his chest, he was sure it was going to beat right out of him. He swallowed heavily and sat up straight, his lips twitching into a nervous smile. “H-hi.”

“So, you’re the only one besides me that doesn't miss class, like, ever. I honestly don't feel like carrying unwanted weight in this class. You’re also the only one here that looks to be competent enough not to screw around, so, wanna pair up?” Noctis lazily leaned his head against his hand, eyes looking somewhat amused at Prompto's nervousness.

“Like, you and me? Like, partners, for the l-lab?” Prompto swallowed the heavy lump that was forming in his throat. This was bad, this was very bad. Noctis was so close, he was sitting right next to him and now he could see his face so clearly. He could see the raven had a beauty mark on the side of his mouth and another one near his cheek, and how thick his eyelashes were. It was impossible to tear his eyes away from him, and the thought of how this guy sitting right in front of him had a thick plug filling his asshole was going straight to his dick. He did not need this now.

“Yeah, unless you already got someone else in mind?” Noctis shrugged, not seeming to care about the possibility of being denied.

“N-no! I don't...I don't know anyone in this class.” Except you, but Prompto of course didn't dare to say that aloud.

“Cool, I guess we’re stuck together for a while then,” Noctis chuckled quietly and leaned back against his chair. “I'm Noctis, what's your name?”

Prompto wanted to tell him how he knew his name already. He wanted to tell him how he knew he was wearing long stockings and a garter belt underneath his skinny jeans. He wanted to tell him how this was a terrible idea because he was one of Noctis' regulars. He really wanted to tell him all of this, but he couldn't. He felt guilty for not doing it, like such a creep but he couldn't help himself.

“I'm Prompto, n-nice to meet you.” Prompto smiled weakly.

 

  
It was weird how you think you know someone but in reality you actually know nothing about them. Prompto felt as if he fell face first inside a tub full of icy cold water and woke up to reality. The reality was that Noctis wasn't really who he thought he was. He was used to the smiling camboy that was always playing with his viewers. He was used to the raven begging for attention and asking for everyone to watch him. Prompto was not used to Noctis' short replies and indifferent voice. Noctis was short with his answers and didn’t carry much conversation. He was always going straight to the point and was far too quiet when they were stuck working on their lab.

Prompto wasn't much help either. He wasn't awkward per say but could be a bit shy when he felt intimidated. Noctis was intimidating, there was something about him that made Prompto nervous and it wasn't just the fact that he watched his shows religiously. No, it was something else. The raven just felt unreachable in real life, while in his show he didn't and it made Prompto just feel so out of place when he was near him. Noctis of course wasn't affected by this at all, and if Prompto was acting strange he never bothererd to mention it.

  
“I didn't take you for the shy kind,” Noctis commented once and gave him a little smirk. “Are you afraid of me?”

“What? No, no! Not at all.” Prompto shook his head and gulped. “I mean, you are...you are just a bit intimidating. That's all.”

“Well, at least you’re honest. Don't worry, I won't beat you up if we get a C. I just want to pass this class so I can finish my basics and move to my main classes,” Noctis said with a shrug.

“What are you majoring on?” Besides being a pro at riding a cock, Prompto kept those words for himself, of course and shook his head. He needed to stop thinking that way and focus on school. Prompto was majoring in arts, but he was also wanted to finish the required courses so he could become a teacher.

“International business.” Noctis flashed him a toothy grin. “Should be fun to travel around, I don't like to stick in one place for long.”

“Yeah...sounds like a good plan,” Prompto mumbled quietly and turned his attention back to his book.

 

 

  
Dealing with two different Noctis’s was somewhat confusing. It was even more confusing when he realized that he liked them both. He liked the slutty camboy that smiled brightly and blew kisses at his viewers, but he also liked the quiet Noctis that was a smartass and awkward. It was two different sides that he couldn't imagine either one having. Yet, it was who Noctis was. It wasn't like Prompto didn't have some skeletons in the closet too. Yeah, he was content with his life and would smile quiet often but it was somewhat depressing to always be alone, even if he did have quite a few friends. He craved attention and well, camboys ate away his time and gave him the attention he needed.

Not to mention, knowing who Noctis was and what he did behind doors was addictive. Noctis knew nothing about him. He didn't even know that Prompto was one of his viewers. But Prompto knew exactly what type of underwear Noctis was wearing underneath his clothes each day he showed up for school. He knew when Noctis cock was caged in and when he fucked himself so hard his asshole had to be stuffed so he could be happy during class. He knew when Noctis was wearing small clamps on his nipples, and he knew when his ass had been recently spanked and the skin there was still red and sore.

Prompto wasn't even sure how he was able to focus in class or pay attention to their lab, especially when Noctis was so close and he could smell his cologne and the citrus smell that was unique to him. He had to get his mind out of the gutter and focus in class. It was in calm times like these when he realized what a freak he was being. He felt like such a weirdo, but at the same time it wasn't really his fault? It wasn't like he was harassing Noctis, and it wasn't like he was trying to make a move on him. He just wanted to keep his private life private and enjoy the time he could get with the grumpy Noctis that was also very cute on his own kind of way.

The weekends though, it was a whole different deal. He couldn't wait for the notification to pop on his phone before he quickly clicked on his bookmarks just for Noctis' cute beam to greet him. This Noctis was cute too, this one was playfully smiling at him and waving in that content way of his.

“No school guys, aren't you happy to have me back?” Noctis grinned and lazily leaned against his headboard. “I feel like being played with, but a bit roughed up. How about it? I would even wear something cute for you guys.”

It was that night that Prompto for the first time paid for a private show. He could feel the hesitation on his fingers, but before he knew it the gil was spend and a Noctis was smiling at him and taking him to a private room after his stream was over. The raven was still wearing the cute outfit from the previous stream, the cat-like black shirt around his chest left his shoulders and navel exposed but had a hole in the middle in the shape of a cat's head. The black panties had cat ears, and to finish the look Noctis was wearing a thick leather collar around his neck.

“Now that we’re all alone. What would you like?” Noctis purred quietly, his half-lidded eyes staring into the camera.

Prompto had difficulty typing exactly what he wanted. It took him a minute before new found determination did the job for him. He sucked in a deep breath and let his hands move over the keyboard before he had time to hesitate and delete what he wanted.

Yellowanon: I want you to beg and say how sorry you are for being such a big cock-slut. You’re so filthy you even go to class stuffed and ready to cum.

Noctis smirked as he read the chat. He licked his lips and chewed on his bottom lip before moving back and turning around to spread open his twitching hole for Prompto to see through the panties “T-this cock-hungry hole? Is this the one you are talking about? I'm sorry but it's just so much fun, I-I can't help it. It feels so good when I'm being stretched and filled.”

Noctis lowered his underwear, let it rest around his thighs before he pushed three of his fingers inside his already stretched hole. “I-I'm sorry for letting you fuck me before class, but I really wanted to still feel your cock as I sat there. I-I can sit in class and still feel the shape a-and then you always stuff me before I go to class. It's your fault I'm like this, why are you being mean to me now then?” Noctis whined quietly and shook his head, fingering fucking himself as he bend over the bed with his ass high in the air. “Am I..am I being bad? Is that why you are upset? Do you want me to be better?”

Noctis’ words made Prompto's cock twitch in his hand. He was leaning back against his chair, melting against the cold leather. He couldn't help but groan loudly and reach within his drawer to get out a long black cylinder. He popped the cap open to show the soft, pink, and clean silicon in the shape of a tight little asshole. Prompto chewed on his bottom lip and reached out for the lube next. He popped the cap open and made a mess as he squeezed a decent amount over the head of his swollen member. The onahole was soft and felt so real, and Prompto slowly lowered it on top of his cock, hissing loudly as he imagined this is how it would feel to fuck the raven.

Typing with one hand was a challenge, but Prompto managed to do it. He was shaking and his right hand was keeping the toy in place, letting the fake flesh squeeze his cock in an attempt to milk him dry.

Yellow anon: I want you to fuck yourself with the biggest toy you have and stretch your filthy pussy. I want you to beg and scream how sorry you are.

Prompto watched as Noctis did what he was told. He watched the raven crawling on all fours to get to his wall of toys before getting the large purple dildo that was for sure not a real human size at all. “I-is this what you want? Y-you want to break my ass? I-I'm sorry.” And Noctis voice was cracking and Prompto couldn't help himself but to start moving the toy on top of his cock, panting loudly as he watched him through half-lidded eyes.

Noctis was using his sex toy mount to keep the dildo in place. He had to stand on his knees to even try to get the toy inside his pink, little hole. Prompto's eyes were staring at the screen, trying not to blink or risk missing something. Noctis slowly lowered himself and let out a shaky, little moan as the thick toy spread him open further. He was tilting his head back, his eyes lightly rolling to the back of his head as his mouth stayed open. The raven was jerking involuntarily and Prompto could see his stomach slightly swelling from the toy pushed against his insides.

“I-I'm s-sho sorreh.” Noctis's words were now slurred and he could hardly keep himself in control, tears were welling up in his eyes and he was moaning loudly. The loud moans were echoing against the walls of Prompto's room and it only caused him to squeeze the onahole and stroke his cock faster. The tight heat was incredible and the whole time he could picture himself being the one fucking Noctis. He wanted to be the one to make him lose himself like this, to bend him over and fuck him until the raven was so too far gone to know what was being done to him.

Typing proved a challenge, and he wasn't even sure why he was bothering anymore. All he wanted was to get off. But the need to tell Noctis exactly what to do was just as hypnotizing as the raven himself.

Yellowanon: Keep saying how sorry you are you cock-bitch, and let that greedy fuck-toy stretch you out until you can't move.

Noctis leaned his head against his shoulder, his hands gripping his bed sheets. “I-I'm so-sorry. I-I'm sorry f-for being a needy c-cock slut!” He was panting loudly, his eyes bright with tears and lust, but he managed to nod slowly. He nodded and began moving his hips again, riding the toy and letting it pushed further inside his hole until he was letting out little screams and whimpers. Noctis couldn't even take this toy all the way in, half of it was still being unused, yet the raven was already at his limit. Long fingers slowly reached out for his nipples and Noctis was sheezing and pinching them through the fabric of the tip he was still wearing.

Yellowanon: Take it all in. Now.

Prompto bit down on the corner of his bottom lip. He ignored the wet noises leaving the onahole as he kept stroking his cock with it. He let it squeeze his member and tighten around him as he drilled his cock inside the soft, fake flesh. He was going to cum soon, and staring at Noctis's lost expression was not helping. He looked so needy, so very soft and endearing. The raven was lost in pleasure and Prompto wanted nothing more but to reach out and shove his face against the bed as he fucked his hole until it became red and sore.

Noctis lips trembled as he let out quiet mewl. He shuddered and took a deep breath before gripping onto the sheets again as he lifted his hips and then quickly lowered them over the toy. Noctis screamed loudly with pleasure as the toy pushed and stretched his inner walls to his limit. He was tilting his head back, his eyes wide and glossy. Noctis hadn't even realized it but he was drooling, and his weak body was twitching as he slowly rolled his hips. The loud moans couldn't be contained anymore and Noctis couldn't help himself as he came against his stomach.

Prompto followed right after Noctis. He hissed loudly and then let out a low moan as he filled the toy with his cum. He kept stroking himself, riding off the rest of his orgasm as much as he could. He wanted to fill Noctis like this. He wanted to spill his cum inside his used, and slutty hole, not just a toy. But this was all he had for now. Prompto looked up to see Noctis, the raven was leaning against the wall behind him, the toy still buried deep inside his hole. He looked so exhausted and tired.

“I-I'm sorry,” Noctis mumbled quietly, a twitchy smile on his lips. “I-I'm sorry for being so bad, b-but thank you for taking care of my wet-cunt. I-I love you.” He made a weak heart with his hands.

Prompto groaned in frustration and waited for the screen to go black before he pulled the toy off his cock. This was going to be the death of him, now all that he could think of was when he was going to be able to afford another private room with Noctis. But most of all, he couldn't wait to go to class and see him there, with his cocky little smirk and his uninterested stare. He couldn't wait to see him and remember how he begged and screamed, how he fucked himself and spread open his legs.

This was too much fun.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes and stuff. Enjoy. 
> 
> Thanks for all the nice comments guys, I wasn't sure how to reply because everyone just seemed thirsty for more lmao

The black iphone rang loudly against the night table as the alarm went off. The numbers flashed five thirty, before a hand quickly grabbed the phone and threw it against the wall, making it shut up when it hit the hard surface. The hard case and temper glass kept the phone from breaking, and the assaulting hand pulled on the thick, black blankets to hide the sleeping figure once again. Not five minutes later the old school stereo on the corner of the room flashed red and turned on, on its own. The big speakers blasted loud music, causing the sleeping figure to curl up tighter before shoving the blankets off with a loud groan.

 

Noctis rubbed his sleepy face and struggled to open his eyelids. “Fuck me,” He mumbled and dropped his head back on the soft pillow. Somehow he was trying to go back to sleep, even with the loud music shaking his room and making it impossible for him to ignore it. He just laid there and stared at the ceiling until he was able to finally open his eyes without his lids burning. When sleep was no longer an option he sighed loudly and pushed his blankets off of his body before getting up. He lazily scratched at his chest and stretched with a loud noise, his back bones popping before he tried to stand up just for one of his legs to almost give up on him. He really had a rough night.

 

Unfortunately, he honestly did not have time to think about how sore he was. Noctis lightly shook his leg and moved over to his desk. He picked up two other iphones that were charging there and also grabbed the one that had fallen victim of his wrath. The other two iphones were a generation older but they still served their purpose just as well. He checked the first phone and groaned at the thirty five messages and ninety-plus snapchat notifications.

 

Noctis was starting to regret adding the boyfriend line to one of his many options. The idea was simple enough, and if people wanted to pay a hundred dollars per week to pretend to be dating him then who was he to deny them. The idea honestly made him laugh, some people were just so desperate for affection, it was just flat out pathetic. The whole concept was something he was still testing, and he limited himself to only twenty people. He knew of some campeople that could juggle around fifty different pretenders at once and honestly, if he wasn't going to college he could probably manage that, even if it meant being on his phone at all times.

 

On the other hand, he was regretting it because of how needy people were. It was disturbing how they knew at what time he woke up, and as he scrolled through his phone notifications all that he saw were good mornings, or the occasional dirty talk. It was odd how dealing with the sexual people was just easier, they were here for one thing and that was it, and Noctis was god damn good at providing what they wanted. But the people that wanted to actually pretend to be dating him and tried to act like regular boyfriends were a pain to deal with. It meant that he actually had to keep track of what they liked, and what they wanted to talk about and once in a while he had to google a lot of information to keep them entertained. It was exhausting.

 

Noctis fingers moved quickly as he typed away on his phone. He replied to the good mornings with a mass text and then replied to the perverted ones depending on what they wanted or what they were implying. He moved through his dark apartment without looking away from his phone and only put it down once he was in the bathroom. He wasn't even done brushing his teeth when the phone started buzzing non-stop with replies. Non-stop. But Noctis drowned the noise with the shower and ignored his phone for now. But in the background he could hear the buzzing, and then in the distance he could hear his other two phones going off. Taking a shower in peace was seriously no longer an option.

 

Noctis had been awake for half an hour and he already felt like he wanted to go back to sleep. At least when he was asleep he could have his phones in silence and the buzzing would stop. The loud music from the old stereo helped, but by now his ears were so used to waiting for the noise that it was hard to drown it out. He answered to the texts that needed an individual reply and then mass replied to the rest. It wouldn't be long before some of the subscribers had to start getting ready for work, and then the replies would come slower, until lunch. It was worst at night, especially now that he only streamed three times during the week.

 

The other two phones were blinking non-stop and he picked up the one with the hard case. It was his personal phone and he couldn't help himself but to smile at the texts from his friends. Gladio was probably already at the gym, ready for lifting weights. Ignis on the other hand was awake this early to get the best of the best from the farmers market. Honestly if he could, he would have Ignis be his private chef but that was for sure out of his budget. The smile faded when he heard the other buzzing in the background.

 

The fact that it was getting cold was at least something that was making his days a bit better. He hated summer with passion. The heat was too much and there was nothing you could do about it, but let it beat you down. Now he could wear cozy jackets and scarfs and feel warm but not excessively. Noctis hummed quietly and brought his phone to his closet as he picked his outfit for the day. The majority of his clothes still had tags on them, and some were still inside the store's bag. He had to keep constantly buying clothes for new outfits for snapchat or try to fix them up to make them look different. It was a good thing he only had to worry about buying black clothes with a few colors, otherwise it would be a bigger pain. At least the people watching him knew to expect him to wear dark colors.

 

He stepped in front of the large mirror in his closet and took a quick picture but didn't send it yet. Instead he pulled open one of the drawers and looked through the different sex toys inside there. Which one to use. He opted for the large, white buttplug and took a picture with him pressing his lips against the cold glass, his half lidded eyes stared at the camera as his lips twitched into a small smirk. The expression faded right away after the picture was taken. That took care of two different pictures.

 

The sun was still not out by the time Noctis was messing around in his kitchen. He didn't want to bother to cook something complicated but he also didn't want eggs, instead he decided to make some french toast. He ignored the fact that it had eggs in it and instead cooked his quick breakfast before sitting down with his phone in his hands. He replied once again and sighed when two of his subscribers tried to start sexting. Well, he was enjoying his breakfast before. He read through the mind numbing and badly typed messages, and groaned. Maybe some people really needed to rub one off before work. Who was he to judge.

 

_17: fuk, cant wait to see u tomrrw nite, tell me how mch u want it._

 

_9: screw this, I want to hear you._

 

Noctis pressed the record button on his iphone and brought it close to his mouth. He kept cutting down on his french toast with his fork. He started panting quietly against the speaker, letting out a low moan and furrowed his brows at the damn piece of bread not cutting properly. The low moan turned into a needy noise and he started letting out quiet little mewls. He smiled when he was finally able to slice the piece of bread and shoved it in his mouth, muffling a moan against his hand. “Y-yes, please. F-fuck me harder, please, r-right there. Yes! There!” He finished chewing the last piece of his breakfast and finished the recording before sending it to number nine. The expression on his face not changing once.

 

It was a bit pass six by now and the amount of messages he was getting were starting to slow down. In another hour he needed to update his snapchat, which meant he needed to go out. Noctis groaned lazily and grabbed his car keys, but stopped near the door. He smiled at the picture of of an older man holding a kid that was excitedly clinging to his neck. “See ya later dad.” He waved at the picture and picked up his backpack, and dropped the two extra phones in there without much care.

 

The first stop was Starbucks. He ordered an iced coffee and a pastry. If it wasn't because he was sick and tired of this food this would be considered a nice breakfast, but now just the smell was making him sick. The sun was finally raising and with that in mind he picked a table near a window and set the food down on the table. He fixed the pastry and drink around, making them look appealing and so the sunlight complimented the colors. He took a couple of pictures and then picked up the food and threw it in the nearest trashcan in his way out.

 

Now to visit Gladio.

 

The large gym was already full of people. Noctis looked around the building and grinned when his eyes landed on his friend. Gladio waved at Noctis from the back of the weight room, a wide smile on his face. In all honestly Noctis looked very out of place right now. He was wearing an expensive coat with a fur collar and black skinny jeans with long boots. The black arm warmers hid most of his hands and his feet dragged on the carpet as he walked.

 

“It isn't that cold, you know?” Gladio laughed quietly and nudged him with his elbow.

 

“Hey, I like winter clothes.” Noctis chuckled and lazily pushed back.

 

“Are you here to finally work out, or just the usual?” Gladio raised a brow at him but chuckled when Noctis sulked and pouted. He would sometimes just come in to change into his work out clothes to take pictures for his snapchat and then leave, and Gladio would always tease him about it.

 

“I'm actually going to jog for a bit. Can't stay too long, I have class today,” Noctis shrugged and smiled when Gladio gave his back and encouraging pat.

 

“That's what I'm talking about. Go get your shit together you skinny twink.”

 

Noctis couldn't help himself but to laugh out loud, not caring about the looks he got.

 

It wasn't like working out was something bad. Exercise was actually pretty relaxing, it made his mind go blank, but when he was used to constantly fucking himself until he couldn't move much, it was somewhat hard to have the motivation to do much after, or the next day, or the whole week. But when he was running there was nothing but the burning on his legs and the music blasting in his headphones. He didn't have to think about anything, and the buzzing in the background stopped. He didn't have to worry about his phone going off over and over again.

 

Everything would go back to normal after he was done, unfortunately, and Noctis found himself in front of another mirror again, this time the one in the changing room. He took a couple of pictures and then went to the bathroom. He locked himself in one of the stalls and lifted his shirt up. He held his shirt in place with his mouth and lazily played with his nipples until the nubs were hard against his fingers. He took a short video this time, his eyes looking playful as the camera moved to show the skin on his chest glistering with sweat.

 

Gladio walked him out of the gym when he was done and made him promise to go out with him and Ignis on Thursday. He couldn't really deny the two, even if he did have to stream on Thursdays. He'll probably pick an early time so he could still get home and have plenty of time to get ready for his stream. He couldn't skip the Thursday stream, there was no way. Thursdays were pay day, almost everyone got paid on that day, and that meant people were more than willing to spend the extra cash on him.

 

Noctis next stop was a restaurant inside a local hotel. The building was large and looked beyond expensive but thankfully he wasn't there to stay in a room. The restaurant was still closed but Noctis didn't go through the main door but the backdoor down the alleyway. He knocked twice and the door opened for him.

 

Ignis smiled at him and made way for Noctis to step inside. “Good morning, Noct.”

 

“Morning specs,” Noctis took off his coat and hung it on one of the hooks on the hallway. He fixed his shirt and followed Ignis to the kitchen. The place was mostly empty with only another two chefs already busy preparing everything for the lunch rush.

 

“So, did you liked it?” Ignis was of course talking about the series he let Noctis borrow about a week ago.

 

“It's Star Trek Ignis, of course I did.” Noctis rolled his eyes and ignored the air fist bump Ignis did.

 

“Who's your favorite so far?” Ignis smiled and let Noctis sit on one of the stools in the kitchen while he busied himself by slicing open the fish in front of him.

 

“I think I have a soft spot for Data, but Picard is of course the main man.” Noctis nodded and watched how Ignis easily peeled the skin off of the fish with the sharp knife.

 

“Ah, yes. Patrick Stewart is a great actor.”

 

Noctis chuckled quietly and smiled when Ignis went on and on about the series. Once in a while Noctis would add something here and there but he mostly let Ignis do the talking. He was very careful about avoiding spoilers, even if Noctis didn't care for them. The whole time they were talking Ignis kept prepping the ingredients in front of him, and it wasn't long before he started cooking the sample dishes. Every morning Ignis would cook their specialty dishes, which were made with local ingredients and tended to be tricky. A test dish was made to see if they needed to adjust anything, and Noctis was always present when it happened.

 

“Let me take pictures,” Noctis jumped off of his stool when Ignis was done with the dish and quickly snapped a few pictures. “It looks great Iggy. Everything you cook does though.”

 

“Why, thank you. It means a lot coming from someone as picky as you are.”

 

Noctis grinned in response and gently shoved his friend. “Only when it comes to nasty greens,” He made a face and pushed Ignis again when he started laughing at him.

 

Noctis promised Ignis to finish watching the show and also reminded him that Gladio wanted to go out on Thursday. He walked out of the restaurant and into the cold, his cheeks a soft shade of red. It was getting windy and colder. He only had one last stop to make, and with that in mind he made his way to one of the local cafes. The small coffee shop was busy and there was a long line, but he wasn't here for the food. He checked his phone and then looked up when a familiar face waved at him.

 

Dino grinned at him at him and lowered his hand when Noctis took a seat right in front of him. “Got your coffee right here, but you are late.”

 

“Sorry, my dad kept me busy,” Noctis grabbed the cup and looked back at Dino. “I hope you got it right.”

 

“Don't I always?” Dino gave him a cocky grin.

 

“How much do I owe you?”Noctis brought the cup to his lips, but there was no liquid inside.

 

“The usual, you know the prices here don't change much,” Dino shrugged his shoulders and looked more than happy when Noctis slid a stack of twenties on the table. “I'll love to stick around but you were late and now I'm also late for work.”

 

“Yeah, sorry. Thanks for the coffee.” Noctis waved a small good bye and Dino did the same, lazily patting Noctis' shoulder on his way out.

 

Noctis waited a couple of minutes before standing up and leaving the cafe. He didn't stop walking until he reached his car and got the engine going. Noctis made no other stop after that, he went straight to the college campus, and it wasn't until he was parked underneath one of the many large trees that he opened the coffee cup. There was no coffee inside, of course not, instead Noctis pulled out a plastic bag filled with colorful pills in different shapes. He counted them and narrowed his eyes when he noticed that five were missing. He was going to ditch Dino if he kept pulling this shit on him. He got his third phone out, the one he hadn't used before and quickly looked through his contacts.

 

The phone rang once, twice and then a familiar voice answered.

 

“Hey Noct! We just talked, already looking for my presence again?” Dinos cheerful voice just sounded sour.

 

“Don't bullshit me, Dino. Twenty five sugars, that's how much I fucking wanted. Not twenty. I paid for twenty five. If you keep pulling this bullshit on me I'm ditching your ass.” Noctis hissed quietly and got out of his car. He slipped his backpack over his shoulders and quickly made his way way across the parking lot.

 

“Woah, woah, take it easy. It was an honest mistake. My boys are the ones making the orders. I just pick it up, you know? The barista made a mistake, it's cool. Next time I'll get you a pastry, okay? My threat.”Dino sounded sincere but he had done this crap before and Noctis knew better than to believe him.

 

“Just tell them to stop fucking with me then, same goes to you too. You are not the only ones doing this.” Noctis hung up, and shoved his phone back in his backpack. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He needed to relax. He needed to calm down. He leaned back against the wall behind him and rubbed his temples until his body slowly started to loosen up. He didn't want to be tense or upset, not for what was about to happen before class.

 

Noctis reached for the second iphone in his backpack and checked the battery. He was at eighty percent, perfect. He rubbed his face with both of his hands and picked one of the pills inside the plastic bag. He stared at the strawberry shaped pill and without a second thought popped it in his mouth. By now swallowing pills like these without water was not a problem at all, it was something common. Noctis leaned back against the wall again, his eyes staying closed. The cold wind blowing against his face was gentle, he wanted to do nothing but to curl up in his car and sleep but he couldn't do that yet.

 

 

The bathroom in the third floor had become a new camroom for him. It was always empty due to the fact that the first class in the hallway didn't start until twelve. He wasn't worried about anyone randomly showing up at all. It was the reason why Noctis didn't have any issues crawling on the cold floor as his mind drifted away. He was there but he wasn't, he was enjoying himself and he felt so good. The warmth in his body was spreading to his brain and he couldn't help himself but to give a low moan.

 

The dildo sticking to the floor by a suction cup was quickly disappearing inside his asshole. He couldn't stop his hips from moving as he greedily kept fucking himself with the thick toy. He licked his lips and stared at his phone, his hands trembling as he leaned back and slowly started to stroke his cock. Noctis gently rubbed the head with the palm of his hand, his hips shaking. He wanted to do nothing but to keep pushing his hips against the toy digging deep inside his hole but he needed to turn this into an act. It wasn't about his pleasure only, not at all, it was about making other people feel pleasure just by looking at him. He needed to show them everything. He needed to show them how sensitive his nipples were as he pinched the hard nubs and squeezed the soft skin around them.

 

Noctis' half lidded eyes stared down at his body. He was panting quietly, his lips trembling as he smiled at the camera. The fog in his mind was clear enough for him to know exactly what was happening. He was still lucid and very conscious of his actions, but everything felt so different. He tightened his hole around the toy and whimpered in need. He could feel his eyes tearing up and he couldn't hold back anymore. He leaned his hands on the floor and moved his hips again, his thrusts quick and steady, forcing his ass to take in the whole toy until he could feel the cold floor against the warm skin of his ass.

 

The temperature in the bathroom was cold, but his skin was far from it. The warmth was building up on his stomach and spreading all across his back, making him shudder and flinch. The blush on his cheeks was a bright red and his lips were wet with saliva that was threatening to run down his chin. Noctis shivered, goose bumps crawling all over his skin that made a soft whimper leave his lips. He looked back at his phone, his half lidded eyes twitching and struggling to stay open. He could see the chat highlighted and smiled, his hands making a heart before he gasped and let out a loud moan when the toy brushed against his prostate. Noctis tilted his head back, his eyes having a hard time focusing.

 

“Y-you are all so good to me, t-thank you! For taking care of me all the time.” He smiled, his lips twitching as he did so before he lifted his legs slowly and got on a squatting position with his hands resting on the floor behind him. He was fully exposed now. The toy was visible as it pushed inside his asshole, his cock moving along with each thrust. Noctis leaned his head against his shoulder, his panting now loud as he used his legs to lift his body, just to quickly push his hips down against the dildo.

 

Noctis bit down on his bottom lip and angled his hips so the toy would hit against his prostate. He wanted to cum, he was close. He could feel the burning on his cock and the hot pressure that was building up. Noctis's legs were shaking, his thighs were trembling non-stop but he forced his body to keep moving. He could keep going, he just needed to cum and he wanted to touch his cock and end it. He wanted to bring himself to the edge, but he also knew how his viewers loved to see him cum from just his ass. It wasn't like he minded that either. It felt so good like this, and as he sunk his body lowered onto the toy he couldn't help the soft mewls crawling out from his mouth. He did it again, and again until he reached what he wanted. What he needed. Noctis tilted his head back, his eyes wide and glossy with tears as he came. He collapsed on the floor right away, his legs finally giving up on him and forcing him to take the whole toy inside his ass in one long thrust. Noctis gasped loudly, his body jerking and going into a spaz as his orgasm spread through his body. He arched his back, his hips rolling slowly as his cock released what was left of his cum.

 

Noctis didn't move for a couple of minutes, he was trying to recover from his orgasm. He slowly got to his knees and reached for the phone, a smile on his lips as he winked at the camera. “Thank y-you for giving me this before c-class. It helps me a lot.” He smiled and blew a kiss at the camera before blinking when the chat kept going off about how they wanted him to go to class stuffed again. Noctis fought the twitchy feeling of letting his smile drop and instead grinned, his hand scratching at his thigh, although that wasn't visible.

 

“Okay, mhmm, if you guys tip enough by the time I'm done cleaning up. We can do that.” Noctis smiled and stuck the phone against the wall again. He walked walked over to his backpack and pulled out a small bag of babywipes. He started cleaning his chest and thighs, making sure to clean up as best as he could. Once he was done he tossed the babywipes back in his backpack, and this time he got out another small bag, except this time it was sanitizing wipes. He cleaned up the dildo and unzipped the bottom pocket of his backpack to put it in there along with the other toys he had.

 

Noctis was done cleaning as much as he could and began putting on his clothes, starting with his shirt. He looked back at the chat and smiled when the gil total reached two thousand. “I guess you guys just love my tight hole being filled, do you really want that? For me to be full at all times? Do you want to do that to me, keep me until you fill me up so I can remember how much of a good bitch I am for you?” He purred the last part and playfully bit on his bottom lip. “Do you want to use me up until I can only think of your dick, deep inside me?” Noctis turned around and bend over just enough to reach back and spread open his ass, the twitching hole easily opening up after just being fucked. “You'll make me love being full until I can't go without it, is that what you want?”

 

The chat room went crazy with replies, and the tips came in right away as well. Noctis smiled and turned to face the camera again. “Make me a good bitch then, my ass still needs some more training. Fuck it until I become nothing but a wet ass-slut,” He rolled his hips, and lazily played with his nipples through his shirt. “What do you guys want? A plug? Or a vibrator?” Noctis pupils were dilated and he was having a hard time reading the chat, but he was so relaxed. He felt so soft, weightless. He just couldn't bring himself to care when the chat picked what toy he should use.

 

 

 

Prompto leaned back against the bathroom door behind him. He was rubbing his lips together, and one of his hands was holding tightly onto his phone while the other was cleaning up the mess on his pants. He couldn't stop himself from running to the nearest bathroom when Noctis started streaming. He was quiet the whole time, keeping his headphones on as he stroke his member and watched Noctis fuck himself until he was nothing but a needy mess. It was too addictive, too intoxicating, it was becoming somewhat like a drug and he wasn't sure if he could even call it that. All he knew was that it was impossible for him not to want to fuck the raven until he couldn't move. All he wanted was to hold on his hips and force him to ride his dick until Noctis was looking at him the way he looks at the camera. Only him. The idea was wild and somewhat sick, but it was developing more and more, especially now that he knew a whole different side of Noctis.

 

It wasn't like he didn't feel guilty, he sometimes did. He felt guilty when he knew that Noctis had just done a stream that completely wrecked him and was now sitting in class with a toy filling him up because his viewers paid for it. But at the same time it was a great thrill, to be able to witness everything first hand, to be able to discretely tip the raven to make the toy vibrate non-stop for longer than a minute. Just to watch him squirm and shift on his seat. He could see a blush on his cheeks and his lips trembling. It was too cute.

 

What Prompto missed was the way Noctis was holding tightly onto his phone, and how he was slowly running his nails over his thigh to distract himself. He missed how the raven's dark circles under his eyes looked a shade darker and how his eyes kept being unable to focus on anything at all. He was there but he wasn't, and Noctis just laughed quietly as he leaned his head on the desk in front of him. In the distance he could hear his phone buzzing inside his backpack. It wouldn't shut up.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, how is it going? good? Alright
> 
> Well more plot added to this but not really explained yet, next chapter is gonna have a lot of talking lmao anyhow not much Prompto here but hopefully that'll be fixed next chapter
> 
> Warnings: my shit English....and idk slut noctis I guess.

The entire bar broke into a round of applauds and loud screams when the score finally cleared on the large TV screens all around the small building. The soccer game was playing as loud as it could be, and the limited space was packed with people gathering around to watch the game. The large pool-tables were being used as stools, or being pushed aside to clear the floor for more people to stand around with drinks in their hands. The dim lighting made the room dark, and the only glaring source of light was coming from the large TVs. It was hard to believe it was the middle of the day on a Thursday.

 

Noctis sighed loudly as he pushed his way through the large crowd. He should have picked the place, but instead let Gladio chose the location, and now he was regretting it. Usually this bar wasn't so bad, but due to the game everyone decided to come at once and the place was seriously not build to hold a large crowd. Noctis squeezed pass the last row of people and fixed his jacket. He looked up in time to see Gladio waving at him from one of the tables. Noctis couldn't help himself but to give his friend a childish glare. Gladio probably picked this bar because he didn't want to miss the game, so much for trying to spend time together.

 

“Took you long enough,” Gladio grinned and took a large gulp of his beer.

 

Noctis rolled his eyes and took off his jacket. He sat on the stool and dropped his jacket on his lap before rolling the sleeves of his shirt. “Fuck, it's hot and crowded in here. It doesn't even feel like the temperature dropped outside.”

 

“Or that's a Thursday,” Ignis chuckled and offered Noctis the drink's menu.

 

“Nothing wrong with drinking early, at least once in a while. Plus, who wants to ignore Insomnia going against the Niffs. So far the game is pretty good.” Gladio leaned back against his stool, his eyes glued on the TV screen behind Noctis.

 

“What's the score?” Noctis asked, his eyes scanning the menu in his hands.

 

“One to zero, with our sweet home winning so far.” Gladio filled in and took another long gulp of his beer.

 

“The game has been pretty even so far,” Ignis shrugged and waved over the poor waiter that was trying to deliver all the drinks on her tray. “We are tipping well, by the way. That poor girl looks stressed enough.”

 

“Whatever you say specs, you are the one that knows about this food life.” Noctis dropped the menu on the table, a playful smile on his lips.

 

“...Noctis you worked at a restaurant before.” Ignis sighed and shook his head.

 

“Yeah, don't remind me about that, please. We all know I was a walking disaster, I don't know how people can do this every day when the pay isn't that great.”

 

“Necessity,” Ignis said as a matter of fact and gave Noctis a pointed look.

 

“Speaking of necessity, how is your little job going?” Gladio smirked and raised one of his brows at Noctis. The waiter picked that moment to walk over, a tired smile on her face as she took Noctis' order.

 

“Can't really complain. The money coming in isn't just great, it's fucking amazing,” Noctis laughed and shrugged one of his shoulders. “Could do without the needy creeps, but I just gotta deal with it and suck it up.”

 

“You're being careful though, right?” Ignis worried tone was hard to miss, and of course was expected. He was after all the one that was always worried that one day one of those men were going to find out where Noctis lived.

 

“Always, don't worry about it. You know I got this covered, trust me.”

 

“How about school?” Gladio asked this time.

 

“What are you guys? My parents?” Noctis rolled his eyes and tapped his fingers against the table. “It's going fine. I kinda made a new friend,well, we're lab partners in my physics class but that's how friendship starts, right?”

 

“A new friend, uh? That's something very un-Noctis,” Ignis smiled, but looked happy to hear the news.

 

“Also, we haven't been able to hang for a while, so expect questions from me. Your ass still needs help even if you feel like an independent woman that needs no man.” Gladio downed the rest of his beer and lazily pushed the butt of the bottle against Noctis forehead until the raven was pushing his hand away with a small glare.

 

“You're so funny, I just can't understand how you are single.” Noctis' words dripped with sarcasm.

 

“Not everyone can handle all of this,” Gladio motioned towards his body with a grin.

 

“Good lord,” Ignis rolled his eyes and shook his head, and lightly pushed Noctis when the raven started laughing. “Don't encourage him.”

 

“I'm sorry,” Noctis' laughed died down and he chuckled quietly instead.

 

“Anyways, glad to see that you are making friends. We are all so busy all the time, we hardly get time to hang out anymore, so you seriously need someone else to keep your ass out of troubles.” Gladio smiled and looked over at the waiter when she walked over to place Noctis' drink on the table. Nothing alcoholic for him, but Gladio didn't shy away and asked for another beer.

 

“Yeah, yeah, don't worry. I'm not as much of a shut in as you think I am.”

 

“Says the one that would skip school because he didn't want to deal with people talking to him.” Ignis smirked, a knowing look in his eyes.

 

“Hey, I was a shy kid okay? You can't hold that against me forever.” Noctis opened his mouth to say something else but then his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and showed his phone to his two friends. “See? This is my new friend, maybe, kinda. We working on that. I gotta take this, be right back.” He quickly rushed to the exit.

 

Gladio got distracted when the waiter brought him his second beer, but he did noticed that Ignis was looking at Noctis through the window with a suspicious look in his eyes. Ignis was resting his face on his hand, his brows furrowed as he pressed his lips together.

 

“Spit it out, what's wrong?” Gladio leaned over the table, and looked in between Ignis and Noctis.

 

“Well, I could be wrong, but I helped Noct fix his schedule for college. To avoid any unnecessary mistakes and to keep it cost efficient. The thing is that, he never needed to take a physics class, it's not in his required classes.” Ignis frowned, and looked back at Noctis along with Gladio. They watched as Noctis' lips twitched into a small smirk as he spoke on the phone. This didn't feel right.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Prompto dragged his laptop on his bed and leaned back against his headboard, his half lidded eyes staring at the bright screen. The stream had been going on for a few minutes now, and just like always, he couldn't bring himself to care about anything else at the moment. It was too bad his parents were home tonight and he couldn't have his speakers on. He hated having to use his headphones, it just didn't feel the same, and he wasn't as comfortable as when he would sit on his desktop chair with his speakers blasting the loud moans of his favorite camboy.

 

Noctis was laying down on his side, his ass and balls in full display and so close to the webcam that the top of his head was being cut off. Prompto could still see those smirking lips, and that was enough for him. The raven was twisting his waist just enough to be able to see his computer, while his fingers were buried deep inside his hole and his cock was gently being squeezed in between his thighs. He was panting quietly, four of his fingers stretching the tight ring of muscles until the tight opening was twitching and gapping open.

 

“Mhm, I think tonight is punishment night, isn't it?” Noctis purred against his mic and pulled his fingers out. He lazily rubbed his hand in between his buttocks, letting his fingertips brush against his hole as he did so. “How mean do you feel like being?”

 

Bentho798: Tipped 200 “Strap it, no cumming until you're good.”

 

Noctis' smirk turned into a pout but he turned his body and spread open his legs. “Already that mean? I guess I should expect it. I been doing well at school though, so don't be too rough,” He snickered and reached over to grab the leather cockring. He easily strapped it around his cock, letting the soft leather slip around his balls before he turned his body to lay back down in the same way. The raven smiled, his strapped member now being hugged by his thighs again.

 

“How about I do something fun while you guys pick what to do with me,”

 

Noctis reached over for something that wasn't visible in the camera and Prompto was surprised when he saw a metal bowl being placed right by the raven's back. Noctis' hand picked something up from within the bowl, and he showed it at the camera. It was a sphere that looked wet, and it took Prompto a couple of seconds to realize it was ice. The raven lazily ran the sphere over his leg, letting it move over his thighs and then the curve of his ass. The thin wet trail it was leaving had a small shine to it that was reflecting the light around the room just enough to be tempting but not too distracting.

 

Prompto suddenly felt really thirsty.

 

Noctis moved the ice lower and stopped just when the sphere was pushing against his opening. He pressed it against the sensitive skin, and then slipped it inside with one finger. The raven shuddered right away and goose bumps quickly spread all across his body. The once gapping hole was now tightening, while his body was arching and squirming. He moaned quietly and picked up another ice sphere, this time using this one against the tip of his cock until he was lightly jerking and letting out loud little noises in between his lips. Noctis bit down on the corner of his bottom lip, his cock twitching. It was slowly changing to a redder shade, but then he moved his hand away and whimpered. The ice would start stinging once it was pressed against the skin for too long, and his cock was too sensitive for it. The skin now felt numb, but it was burning at the same time, and the lingering coldness wasn't disappearing.

 

The ice sphere was dripping in between his fingers, and Noctis smiled weakly as he pushed it inside his opening with a small gasp. Prompto swallowed heavily, staring at Noctis wet cock and the small drops of water that were dripping down his hole. The ice spheres were a white color, and at first he figured it was because of how cold they were, or the water that was used. But that was far from how it was, the spheres were melting into water that was white, giving the look of cum that was crawling out from inside Noctis' asshole.

 

“You guys like this?” The raven asked in a smug little tone and it was not a big surprise at all when the tips started coming non-stop.

 

Zerofwat: Tipped 100 “Spank your asshole, we ain't going easy on you baby.”

 

Another39: Tipped 100 “Shove another two in there get stuffed.”

 

Jonandnot: Tipped 300 “Beg for cum in your asshole bitch and fuck yourself.”

 

Noctis smiled and turned his body just enough for his face to be fully visible. He winked at the camera, and lazily chewed on his bottom lip. “Thank you, I'm going to be good and do what you say.”

 

Prompto tilted his head back against his headboard and lazily undid his pants with a low groan. He didn't lower his underwear, not yet, instead he lazily rolled his hips. The rough texture drew out a low moan from him, the tight and constricted feeling just making him feel oddly sensitive, even if it was not comfortable. He turned his attention back to the computer screen, but as he watched Noctis move, he also couldn't help his mind from drifting into another territory. Instead of seeing Noctis just naked, his eyes were flashing to the time when they were at school and the raven was smiling and looking so very different. So much more energetic, and sometimes happy.

 

Noctis moved his body just enough to tilt his hips upwards before bringing his hand down on top of his ass. The loud noise filled Prompto's ears and he couldn't look away as the pale skin turned a bright red right away. The second spank came right after and Noctis whimpered loudly, his body jerking just enough from the pain on his ass. He rubbed the red skin with his whole hand, lazily squeezing the soft flesh and letting it bounce as he let go of it. Noctis reached back inside the bowl and picked up two of the spheres. He slowly rolled them over the skin on his thighs and moved them lower until the first sphere was pushing against his opening. The now tight hole was lightly twitching and Noctis had to try a bit harder to push the new piece of ice inside his opening. After the stubborn cold sphere went in, he shoved the second one right after. .

 

“F-fuck...! I-it's getting so cold, i-it's starting to burn a bit,” Noctis' whole body shuddered again, and the goose bumps remained prominent on his skin. He rolled his hips just enough so his ass was sticking out and his hole could be seen dripping the white liquid that was now mixing up with the lube. The mixture of the two looked runnier but still thicker, making it look like real cum that the raven had been filled with.

 

“N-now the next part, right?” Noctis reached for something behind him and then showed the buttplug to the camera with a wide smile. The black plug was as thick but shorter than an average dildo. Noctis moved his hips to show off his ass again and then lazily rubbed the head of the toy against his opening. He slowly pushed against his hole, rolling the toy just a bit and waiting for his ass to open up before he was able to push the whole toy in one go. The raven tilted his head back, his half lidded eyes staring at the screen as he moaned quietly. He slowly pulled the toy out, just until the head was inside before shoving it back inside with a loud moan. Noctis closed his eyes, his hand slowly thrusting the toy inside his tight hole. The ice was starting to melt faster now, and with each thrust of the toy more of the fake cum was crawling out from inside of him.

 

“Y-you have no i-idea how tight my ass feels, mhnn! I-it gets so tight w-when I put ice like this, I'm s-sure I could squeeze your cock until y-you cum without m-moving. I-it feels so good, so good! P-please I need you to c-cum inside, please,” Noctis' body jerked and he gave a low, deep moan. By now the raven's voice was cracking and his eyes were struggling to stay open. He was moving his hand faster, and his greedy hole was taking in the toy non-stop even when he was so tight.

 

The chat was highlighted with tips again, and by now Prompto's hand was buried underneath his underwear. He was panting quietly, his hand stroking the tip of his cock as he watched the raven fucking himself with the thick plug. It was impossible for Prompto to stop watching him, even when he was starting to feel guilty for doing this when he knew Noctis in real life, he just couldn't stop. It was an addiction, and he wasn't sure how to end it. It felt good, and he was drowning in it. He couldn't stop, he wasn't sure if even could attempt to stop. Noctis was intoxicating, he was in his mind more often than not and he honestly was starting to become worried over it. But in times like this, when the raven was so willing, so eager and so obedient to please, it was difficult for him to think about anything else but his dick buried deep inside his ass.

 

Prompto shuddered and watched as the tips kept coming in. This time Noctis was asked to spank himself again but with the plug still inside. He watched as the raven moved and pushed a thick pillow underneath his hips to keep his ass high in the air as he turned with his back and ass facing he camera. Prompto's fingers squeezed his cock as Noctis' hand landed on his ass over and over, the plug almost slipping out a couple of times as the raven kept punishing his ass until the skin was a bright red and he was whimpering with each hit. By the time Noctis was done and he was turning around, his eyes were moist and his body was trembling. He reached out to fix the camera and gave a weak little smile.

 

Prompto lowered his pants, his hips now rolling against his hand in need as he buried himself further against his bed. He dragged his laptop next to him and kept watching, his teeth biting onto his lips to keep himself quiet. He couldn't be loud, not when his parents were home. All he could do was watch as another person tipped Noctis and the raven was now rubbing one of the ice spheres against his nipples. The hard nubs looked stiffed cold, and the ice was melting quickly against the warm flesh. Noctis cock looked painfully hard now, he was squirming non-stop, his hips twitching in need. But he wasn't granted release, instead another tip asked him to clamp his hard nubs and Prompto shuddered when the raven screamed in pleasure and tried to keep himself together.

 

“S-stop being s-so mean, p-please. I'm trying to be good,” Noctis lips twitched, the moist skin looking so tempting as he chewed on his lips in need. The little begs not only were blowing up the chat, but now the poor raven was been asked to spank his inner thighs. Noctis hands hesitated for a second but then he let his hands roughly land on the sensitive skin of his thighs. The first hit made him curl up and whimper with a low moan, his ass tightening around the buttplug. The second slap had him begging. “N-no, please, i-it's staring to burn. P-please,” He was mewling now, his half lidded eyes not focusing on anything as he moved his hands one last time and let out another small scream.

 

AMWNC: tipped 1500 “Free your cock and fuck yourself with the thick toy.”

 

Prompto wanted to thank whoever asked for this, because this is what he needed right now. This is what he wanted. He watched as Noctis undid the cockring, slowly taking it off and letting out weak noises at how sensitive his cock was now. The raven crawled on top of the bed and reached for the thick and long dildo on one of the shelves. He got comfortable on the bed once more and then turned around with his back facing the camera. Noctis pulled out the black buttplug slowly and his gapping hole dripped down the fake cum down his thighs. He bend over to show the stretched hole, his fingers lazily playing with it and thrusting inside before he positioned the large toy in between his legs. Noctis slowly lowered his hips, letting the toy push inside his opening and stretch it to the limit until he was gasping and his eyes were fighting to stay open.

 

Noctis looked so full, he looked so wrecked and used. He looked perfect like this and Prompto hissed loudly as his hand squeezed around the base of his cock before slowly stroking the length. He didn't even have to touch himself that much anymore, just watching the raven and the slow touches of his hand were enough to drive him towards the edge.

 

Noctis was slowly rolling his hips, fucking himself against the large toy as it drilled deep inside his hole and stretched him enough to make him twitch with each thrust. He was panting heavily, his words nothing but quiet whispers now. “I-it's rubbing against my stomach, i-it's so m-much...I-I can't, i-it feels so good.” He smiled, his words making no sense but he glanced back at the camera with a pleasure in his eyes. He looked so lost and ready to be taken over and over again.

 

Promptos fingers moved over the keyboard, and he was pressing enter before he knew it.

 

Yellowanon: Tipped 300 “Bend over, ass in the air and fuck yourself.”

 

And Noctis did just that, he smiled, making a weak heart with hands and then bend over against his pillows. He looked so soft, so lost and gone. The goose bumps were still there and his skin was still red from all of the punishment, but the raven was still doing what he was told. Noctis' face was buried against his pillows, his ass high in the air as he fucked himself against the toy, giving his tippers the perfect view of the toy pushing inside his hole and stretching him open.

 

Prompto's half lidded eyes were fighting to close. He was so lost in the pleasure coming from his cock, that he could hardly fight off how his body was reacting. But he wanted to keep watching, he needed to. Even as he stroke the head of his cock and lightly pushed his thumb against the head, he couldn't get lost. He was close, fuck, he could cum just by watching Noctis do this all day, every day. It was embarrassing to think but it was the truth. He didn't need anything else but the raven like this, being so obedient and willing. So willing to get fucked until he was nothing but a panting, needy mess with nothing but the will to please. He was perfect like this, it was almost as if he was meant to be this.

 

Prompto came against his fingers and curled up in pleasure before arching his back and thrusting his hips to ride off the rest of his orgasm against his hand. He moaned quietly, his body feeling so lax and weak after his release. Yet, he was turning his head and watched as Noctis kept going. He was a mess, his body looking so ready to cum, yet the tippers were making him stop every time he was close. They kept pushing him towards the edge until he was told to stop fucking himself. The raven was left to sit still, with his asshole stuffed and his hips still, but even that couldn't keep him from finally cumming. The chatroom went crazy with lewd and nasty comments, and the punishment continued. Noctis could only turn and smile weakly, his half lidded eyes welcoming and warm.

 

“P-please, keep using me like this. Y-you're all t-the best.”

 

Prompto stared at the tired blue eyes looking back at him, and he groaned loudly. He rubbed one of his hands against his face and pulled his blankets over himself. It was very difficult to feel good after jerking off when there was a weight in his stomach that he couldn't ignore. It was happening more often after every stream he would watch of Noctis. He wanted to do the right thing, he should stop thinking of the guy that he now knew in real life as nothing but masturbating material, but it was fucking impossible. He met Noctis as a camboy before even getting to know him in real life, separating the two was becoming difficult. It was almost as if he was dealing with an addiction.

 

“Prompto, honey, dinner is ready.”

 

He wasn't hungry at all. If anything, he felt sick.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Noctis walked out of his bathroom with a towel on top of his head. He was finishing drying his hair and was looking through his phone's, until he realized there was music playing through his apartment. He didn't turn on his stereo or his speakers before taking a shower. He was far too tired after the stream tonight and hardly had the strength to get to the bathroom, even less turn on music. The effects of the drug were still running through his body, making it hard to focus on anything even if he wanted to keep going no matter what. He was hyper but exhausted, he had energy but felt so drained, and lastly his pupils were so blown out he wanted to do nothing else but close his eyes. After a two hour shower he was finally able to put himself together and force himself to get out.

 

Noctis' legs still felt weak and he honestly couldn't wait to collapse on his bed, but instead he was slowly walking down the hallway with his eyes narrowed. The music playing was for sure his dad's, the old rock wasn't too loud, but it was loud enough to fill the whole condo. It was one of the many vinyl records that were in his dad's collection, and that Noctis would sometimes play whenever he was too exhausted to deal with anything. He used those records to relax and forget about whatever bullshit he had to deal for the day.

 

The living room lights were on, and there was someone sitting on his kitchen table with an open laptop. Noctis sighed loudly and glared at the red head that was typing away on his computer. He walked back to his bedroom and quickly put on a pair of pajama pants and a loose T-shirt. By the time Noctis was back the man sitting on his table was now looking at his phone, and only then did he noticed the raven. Amber eyes smiled at him and Noctis only rolled his eyes in return.

 

“Thanks for making me think I had to get a baseball bat and beat up someone,” Noctis mumbled and walked over to his kitchen. He yanked the fridge door open and grabbed a bottle of water.

 

“I tried calling, and I tried knocking, but unfortunately you didn't reply to neither.”

 

“What do you want, Ardyn?” Noctis said uncaringly, and completely ignoring what Ardyn said.

 

Ardyn simply smiled and closed his laptop. He stood up from his spot on the table and fixed his blazer. He always dressed with expensive tailored suits and accessories to go along with it. If anything Ardyn was always dressed to impress and it made sense due to his job. Noctis could remember his dad always looking the same as well. Regis aimed to look impeccable and with not even one hair out of place. The only times Noctis was able to see his dad looking messy was when he used to play with Noctis when he was a child.

 

“It's that time of the month, that's all. I would think you'll be better at keeping track of it, considering you also get money,” Ardyn shrugged and reached inside his blazer for a check and held it out for Noctis.

 

“I'm too busy to worry about what day it is,” Noctis reached out for the check and looked at the numbers before tossing it against the kitchen counter top. “And it's not like I want to see you, just so you can remind me how I have no control over my own trust fund. Yeah, love to think about your visits.”

 

“You are the one that left home,” Ardyn said as a matter of fact with an amused smile.

 

“You didn't give me much of a choice,” Noctis hissed and narrowed his eyes.

 

“I was simply looking out for you, as your assigned guardian per your father's will. I was trying to do my best to raise you into a sharp young man,” Ardyn's smile never left his lips.

 

“Fuck off with that bullshit. You were driving me insane. My dad was strict but you were taking it to a whole new level. I couldn't even see my friends! What kind of crap is that,” Noctis narrowed his eyes and leaned his hand on top of the counter top. He sighed loudly and shook his head. He needed to relax, getting angry was only going to hurt him.

 

“Your friends were not a good influence and I just couldn't agree with them. It isn't anything new in society for a guardian to feel like this, your father wasn't much different on that aspect,” Ardyn rolled his eyes and shook his head, acting as if he was dealing with a child that was throwing a fit.

 

“You arranged a marriage for ME,” Noctis glare hardened and he looked up at Ardyn.

 

“With a friend of yours by the way, one your father approved off quite fondly. See? I don't let you see your friends, then I let you see your friends and you still complain. Are you ever going to grow up?”

 

“Don't try to give me your bullshit. I'm not going to fall for it, I'm not a fucking kid anymore. Why are you here? Really? Why are you here? You can transfer the money to my account, you know the numbers. You don't have to check on me, I'm twenty now and you are not required to do it anymore. This condo is under my name, it was a gift from my father to me. You have got no influence on it and I'm sick and tired of you barging in whenever you please.” Noctis ran one of his hands through his damp hair and took a deep breath. He could feel the anger building up in his throat, and he was staring to tremble.

 

“I'm glad you are at least sharp enough to know I'm here for something else,” Ardyn walked back to the table and picked up his briefcase. He flicked it open and then took out a white folder that he tossed on the counter top near Noctis. “Look through it, but honestly I'm going to be telling you what it says.”

 

Noctis frowned and opened up the folder, before he could even start reading the first page Ardyn was already walking over with a new smile on his face.

 

“This is the second part of your father's will. As you know the little empire he build under the Lucis name was all his and he held the majority of the shares. Making him the one and only, but after he died he assigned this to me, along with me becoming your guardian. But his will dictates that at age twenty one, his son will be inheriting all of his assess and properties. Everything will be yours, along with the heavy burden of leading what he owns,” Ardyn chuckled quietly, and moved to stand next to Noctis. He pointed lazily at the paragraphs that went over what he just talked about.

 

“W-wait what? W-what do you mean? You never told me about this?” Noctis turned his head to face Ardyn but he wasn't given any attention.

 

“But if the rest of the share holders, do not find you suitable to lead, then they are allowed to vote you out until the one holding the majority of the shares next to you, that would be me, finds you suitable enough to take your rightful place. In all honestly it's not so bad, you'll still get money...until they get tired of you.”

 

“H-hold on, Ardyn. You...I'm not ready to do this, w-what's going on?” Noctis was panicking. He was looking in between the will and Ardyn, looking so lost and like a caged animal. “I'm not even close to finishing college.”

 

“Ah, yes, college. See, your father designed the program I was putting you through, you know the one you hated, so when you reached twenty-one, you'll be ready to lead what he left behind. But well, we all know how that went. Right, Noct? You ran away throwing a childish fit and then moved out and starting living on your own.” Ardyn chuckled quietly and snatched the folder away from Noctis' hands.

 

“You never told me this!”

 

“I didn't have to, the contract I took and the will never asked for it.”

 

“So you left me in the dark this whole time? What's going to happen if I can't do this?” Noctis followed Ardyn over to the table, stopping him from taking the will by closing his briefcase.

 

“Like I said, I'll keep leading as the second one holding the most shares. Until I decide if you are suitable to take your place. Oh, just a heads up. That isn't going to happen.” Ardyn smiled, grabbing his suitcase from underneath Noctis' hands. He opened it again and dropped the folder in there before grabbing his laptop and the rest of his belongings.

 

“You planned this? You did all of this on purpose?” Noctis shook his head, and couldn't keep himself up anymore. He sat on one of the chairs, his hands trembling before he looked up at Ardyn again. “M-my trust fund?”

 

“Oh, that? I'll keep managing it until I find you suitable as well. Your father was so very old school, he should have placed an specific age instead of just relying on you and me. You can blame him,” Ardyn nodded slowly and leaned over the table. He lazily lifted Noctis' chin with one of his fingers, forcing him to keep looking at him. “And here you thought as soon as you turned twenty-one you could stop worrying about money, uh? But who knows, maybe if you're nice and beg in that cute way of yours, the rest of the share holders will let you fuck their dicks until they are dry. I'm sure you are familiar with that.”

 

Noctis narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth together before he slapped Ardyn's hand away from his face. He hardly had time to turn and glare at him, when Ardyn reached out to hold his whole jaw with his hand. He easily kept him in place, the frustrating and infuriating smile back on his lips.

 

“If I was you, I would start being really nice to me. Who knows, maybe I'll make you my assistant if I feel generous enough. Of course, you could always finish college as well. How many years do you have left? Three? Three more years of this, how bad can it be, dear? Of course you're always welcome to move back in, and regain your funds under my supervision,” Ardyn let go of Noctis' face and waved one of his hands lazily. “See you next month.”

 

Noctis sat there, his eyes staring down at the table before he buried his face against his hands. Three more years, without the funds he thought he was going to get soon. Three more years of this bullshit. He wasn't going to do it. There was no way. Noctis had waited for this, it was his way out. It was the way to start living a normal life again. He shook his head, and let the music drown out his thoughts, until he heard himself laughing quietly.

 

This was too funny.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just ate so much sushi. Have you guys noticed that tempura for some reason makes everything taste fucking great, even nasty ass vegetables. Good shit.
> 
> As said, not much of the poor chocobo but I mean, next chapter he gets a lot of screen time. Plus the guilt is eating away his lust lmfao


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mhmm, soooo, whaaaat's up people?
> 
> tumblr: https://demnocts.tumblr.com/ (come whisper sweet nothings to me about Noctis)

Prompto was sure that there was something very wrong with him. He first realized this when he got sick over the weekend and still forced himself to go to college. He was in no condition to drive and sit in a classroom. He went to class with a jacket and a scarf on but he was still freezing even though the rest of the students looked warm and comfortable. He needed to go to class though, it was something he couldn't bring himself to skip, not when Noctis was going to be there.

 

Noctis was the reason why Prompto was dragging himself out of bed and into the cold winter. He shrugged it off at first, he was just still excited to be talking to someone that he couldn't deny he had a crush on. It was normal to want to go the extra mile to see that special someone that made his heart beat against his chest. Even when he was sick and ready to fall asleep, the moment Noctis walked into the room he could feel himself already getting better.

 

This wasn't normal.

 

Prompto kept ignoring his new tendencies. Even when he found himself ditching everything else he had going on to meet Noctis for their project. He couldn't remember ever telling his parents no when they invited him out for dinner. It was rare for his parents to be home and even rarer for them to have time to spend with him. Prompto would treasure these moments like there was no tomorrow, but now he found it easy to make excuses and ditch his parents. He could see that his mother was unhappy and hurt, but he just had other priorities now.

 

Prompto's dad tried to excuse him by saying that Prompto was now in college and had things to do, plus he was growing up and it was normal for him to behave this way. But Prompto knew better, he just decided to ignore it. He pushed away that guilt that was building in his stomach, and he did because he wanted to do nothing else but spend time with Noctis.

 

Noctis was funny and oddly shy. He looked excited to talk to him and always looked so sleepy. He was adorable. Regular Noctis was adorable, while camboy Noctis was hot and inviting. It was like Prompto was getting to meet two people, but the fact that it was only one just thrilled him more. It was exciting to see where this would go. It was even more addictive because Prompto knew everything that Noctis did behind close door.

 

Addictive, yes, Prompto was addicted. He was in complete denial but it did cross his mind once in a while. The fact that all he had in his head was Noctis, just wasn't healthy at all. Even when they were trying to do their group project, Prompto couldn't help himself but let his imagination wonder off. He would remember how the night before Noctis was spreading his legs and fucking himself with a thick toy. The same person that was sitting on front of him had been the one moaning non-stop and lifting his hips in need. He could clearly remember how Noctis looked naked. Picturing Noctis without clothes as he sat next to him had become so easy.

 

It wasn't just the fact that Prompto was becoming addicted, but also how his way of thinking had become somewhat skewed. He liked Noctis, he really did but he couldn't help himself but think why he was going to college at all? Noctis was making good money by being a camboy and on top of that, he sometimes looked too tired to even go to class. It was obvious that Noctis was smart and clever, his grades reflected so but Prompto found himself ignoring it. Noctis accomplishments meant nothing when he was still riding fake cocks for a living and begging people to use him.

 

Was Noctis stupid? The idea crossed his mind once in a while, even with all the evidence going against it Prompto found himself thinking so. Why else would he be doing what he did? If he was smart enough then he could get a scholarship or student aid. He could get a lot of help from different places, maybe he just wasn't bright enough to know this. Or maybe Noctis just like what he did, maybe he enjoyed people watching him as he fucked himself and did what he was told. He certainly seemed to enjoy it.

 

The what ifs or maybes were pushed aside, and Prompto was slowly consumed by his own theories and thoughts. Somehow, thinking of Noctis as dumber than him made him feel good. It made him feel superior and gave him a rush of confidence he didn't know he needed. He found it easier to talk to Noctis when he was putting himself above him in every single way. The more flaws he gave the raven, the more he could talk to him, the less he would stutter and the happier he was.

 

It was like all of sudden Noctis was within his reach, and he wasn't this unreachable creature that couldn't be touched. He needed more flaws. He needed to find more things wrong with him. Noctis needed to be like a broken stained window, still beautiful and unique but with only some pieces left. It was like Prompto was taking him apart and that made him feel like he had some sort of control over Noctis. He knew his secret, he who he was, he knew how he was, he knew him better than anyone in their class.

 

It was also why Prompto found himself getting annoyed with Noctis when he wouldn't find in the mold he had created for him. Noctis would talk too much, and he didn't have any issues going against what Prompto said. He liked to take the lead and also was the one doing most of the project even if Prompto didn't want to admit to that. He would constantly correct him when Prompto was writing their paper and at some point even gave him a lecture about how he was wasting his time if he didn't have the information he was supposed to get ready.

 

Prompto was getting frustrated and annoyed, he almost blurted out something he shouldn't even be thinking, to begin with _'Why don't you just go sit on a dick like you love so much'_ He didn't let the words leave his mouth but the thought was still there. He was ready to think of Noctis as someone that was only good at being a bitch that was ready to spread his legs. He wasn't thinking of him as a person anymore, but something that was there for him, for his pleasure, for his needs. He was molding him into something that Prompto wanted him to be so he could get a chance with him.

 

Prompto was afraid of his thoughts. He was afraid of what he was becoming and how he couldn't bring himself to stop watching Noctis' streams. This wasn't who he was, this was far from who he was. He wasn't some asshole that thought less of people and wanted to feel superior. He never wanted to be like this, the idea itself was sickening and yet, thinking back in the past few weeks that's all that he had been doing. Even when Noctis was friendly and trying to just be friends, all that Prompto had wanted was to fuck him and jerk off to his streams. It made him sick to his stomach.

 

Prompto couldn't keep going like this. It was turning him into something he didn't want to be. He was going too far. He couldn't keep watching him. He just couldn't. 

 

Prompto ended up blocking the webcam website and forced himself to go out and leave his phone behind whenever Noctis was streaming. He needed a detox, he needed to stop whatever was digging through his brain and messing him all up. It wasn't fair to Noctis, and it wasn't fair for him to let himself be sweep away so easy by something that had become a sick addiction. 

 

It was difficult at first. He was moody and angry most of the time. He wanted to watch the stream, he wanted to be part of it. He wanted to keep doing what he was doing, but he also needed to stop. He found himself hiding behind his studies, working harder on his classes and also ended up finding a part-time job as a wedding photographer. If anything he was doing what was good for his life, but if so, why did he felt a hunger in his stomach that he couldn't ignore. 

 

“You look stressed out, are you okay?” Noctis asked, looking at Prompto from his seat in the library. 

 

Prompto was sitting across from Noctis. He looked tired and had dark circles under his eyes from not being able to sleep well. It was odd how his sleeping schedule was now all over the place because he couldn't jerk off before going to bed. It was how he used to force himself to go to sleep, and it was easy to do when his phone had been littered with pictures of Noctis. 

 

“Uh? Yeah, just having a rough client that's all. You know how brides can get when their pictures are not peeerfect,” Prompto laughed it off and smiled at Noctis. 

 

Noctis didn't look convinced at all. He was looking at Prompto with concern in his eyes but he couldn't quite express himself. He ended up shrugging and looking away, obviously upset that Prompto wasn't telling him the whole thing. 

 

“Alright, don't let those ladies get the best of you though. Ditch them if they're stressing you out this much,” Noctis gave him a weak smile and lazily pushed Prompto's shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, I'm going to try to keep them from pushing me around,” Prompto grinned and went back to reading the book in front of him. Noctis did the same, and the two exchanged information they thought was important for their project. It was only a couple of hours later that the two walked out of the library with their jackets on and the cold wind blowing against their face.

 

“But yeah, so my friend seriously would not let me leave until I watched the first season of The Walking Death. He couldn't believe I hadn't watched it, then he kept quoting the damn characters! I was ready to walk out but it was his stupid birthday,” Noctis sighed loudly as he finished telling Prompto about the time Gladio had a bad break up before his birthday and Noctis being the great friend he was ended up going over to his house to spend the night and try to distract him. It somehow turned into them watching the whole first season of The Walking Death and with Gladio forcing Noctis to catch up with the whole series. In the end he did managed to distract Gladio though, so it was his win.

 

“Okay, but he has a point, where have you been during the past two Halloweens? Come on dude, everyone knows you gotta watch that shit during Halloween,” Prompto laughed and shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to get his cold hands to warm up a little bit. 

 

“I watch American Horror Story, that's halloweenish?” Noctis huffed quietly, trying to defend himself. It wasn't that he didn't want to watch shows, he just never kept up with the viewing times and eventually, he ended up skipping an episode or two and didn't want to catch up and waste hours of his time. He had limited time as it was. 

 

“Dude, that's like soft core porn, you know that right?” Prompto rolled his eyes and lazily shoved Noctis with his shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, well! Maybe I don't like zombies, what's with people and zombies anyways?” Noctis said with a frown. 

 

“Um, they are cool and like dead but not really? Then people gotta survive and figure out how to live around walking corpses that are trying to eat them. What's not cool about that?” Prompto gave Noctis a confused look. “Those are like, the best games too! I love playing zombie games, and then you feel so damn cool when you take them all down by yourself.”

 

“I guess, I would rather have...I dunno, other monsters? Monsters that can think? Like vampires, werewolves, centaurs, or mermaids,” Noctis kept walking, leading the way to the parking lot. 

 

“That's like so old school, next you going to say you want normal ghosts,” Prompto laughed at Noctis, not at all missing how Noctis' face turned a light shade of red from anger. He didn't like being poked fun of after all. He could be a bit childish when it came to it. 

 

“Shut up, you guys are just super extra and don't know how to appreciate good stories! You and Gladio are brutes and this is why you two would get along,” Noctis huffed and started walking faster. Prompto didn't miss the way Noctis' shoulders were sulking and quickly moved to catch up with him.

 

“Hahaha, you don't have to get so offended. I was playing with ya,” Prompto chuckled and reached out to grab Noctis arm to try to stop him from walking abut the raven picked that moment to turn, making Prompto's hands slip over the sleeve of his jacket until he was holding onto Noctis' hand. 

 

Prompto froze in place. He swallowed heavily, his face turning red right away when he couldn't will himself to let go of Noctis' hand. He knew he needed to let go, but his skin was soft and warm. Even though Noctis' fingers were actually cold, there was a warmness to him that he couldn't deny. But he needed to let go, he needed to let go now. Prompto quickly pulled his hand back, his eyes staring down at the ground as he tried to hide the blush on his cheeks. 

 

The awkward silence that followed lingered in the air, but it wasn't just that. Prompto could feel his stomach twitching and his brain slowly shutting down. He had to go home now. He gave Noctis one small smile and without saying another word he just left. He ran. 

 

Prompto rushed to his car and quickly got in the driver's seat before driving away from the parking lot. He could still see Noctis standing there in shock, obviously confused over Prompto's reaction. It wasn't just the accidental hand holding, not at all. It was the fact that Prompto couldn't bring himself to let go, he had to force his hands to free Noctis. He didn't want to let him go, he wanted to pull him closer. He wanted to hold onto his hand forever, and what terrified him the most was that for a split second he could see Noctis' panting face again as he laid naked on his bed and was begging for him. 

 

It was as if all his self-control broke by just one touch. He had been doing better. He was doing well. He hadn't been watching any of the streams and was getting to know Noctis way better now. He could feel the malice leaving his body and yet, just that accidental touch had him breaking apart. 

 

Prompto sat there in his car for god's know how long. It was getting colder and all he needed to do was to step out of his car and go inside his house but he didn't want to. The clock was ticking. He didn't even have his car on but he could hear it. He could hear time moving slowly, urging him to get out of his car and go inside. He knew what awaited him there, in his room. He knew how easy it would be to turn on his computer. It would be so easy. 

 

Prompto bit down on his bottom lip and leaned his head on the steering wheel. He rubbed his hands together, still feeling the soft skin that touched his not too long ago. Noctis had a nice smell too, something fresh and citrus like. He also wore cologne once in a while, and his hair always had this clean scent to it. All of his clothes fit him so well and he knew how to match them together. He had the nicest skin Prompto had ever seen and the idea of just tasting him had his mouth watering. 

 

It was too much, the cold car was suddenly hot and he was suffocating. He needed to get out. Prompto rushed out of his car and slammed the door shut before running inside his house. He looked around the dark rooms, noticing right away that his family wasn't home. He wanted them to be home, he wanted another excuse, another reason to not do what he already knew was going to happen. 

 

The kitchen clock was ticking and Prompto glanced at it. He knew the schedule still, he knew what day it was. He was late but he could still catch a glimpse of it. He took off his jacket and rushed to his room, not even thinking twice before flipping his laptop open as his fingers moved over the mousepad to open his browser. He quickly unblocked the website he had been avoiding for the past three weeks and then quickly typed down his user name and password. 

 

The notification popped right away and Prompto didn't hesitate before clicking on it. The screen went black for a couple of seconds before a familiar face greeted him. Prompto's stomach twitched and his chest tightened as his eyes followed Noctis mouth slowly licking the fake cock he was holding with his hands. He was easily taking it in his mouth, and letting the head rub against his cheeks. 

 

The whole time Noctis was smiling, his bright eyes looking at the camera. He was already naked and a pair of nipple clamps were loosely hanging from the sensitive nubs. He was squirming and rubbing his thighs together, forcing Prompto to look down and stare at the cockring that was keeping Noctis from cumming. 

 

“Please, I-I been good, please, let me cum. I want to cum, please,” 

 

Noctis' moans were echoing in Prompto's head and he couldn't help himself but to quickly click on the tip button before typing down on the chat. Before he could take back what he typed, Prompto's fingers were sending the message. 

 

Yellowanon: Tipped 500 “Take off the cockring you god damn bitch and cum.” 

 

Noctis' face was flustered and he looked at the camera with a wide smile. He got on his knees and slowly unstrapped his cock, showing off the thick toy that was filling him as well. He rolled his hips, stroking his cock lazily. Noctis' eyes were clouded with pleasure, he was arching his back, trying to reach that orgasm that had been denied to him for so long. 

 

Prompto couldn't look away. He was chewing on his bottom lip, staring at Noctis' cock and his ass. The toy was filling him up so much and he was grinding his hips against the bed, his half-lidded eyes closing. He was so pissed off. Prompto was so mad. He was mad at himself and he was mad at Noctis too. He was angry because a little touch had done this to him. Just one touch and he was breaking down. It was all that took for Prompto to be back here, behind his monitor, watching as Noctis moaned loudly and came with a satisfied look on his face.

 

“Ah, you're back, I thought you had left me. I'm so happy to have you back,” Noctis licked his lips.

 

Prompto felt his heart beating against his chest, Noctis' words were going straight to his groin. He couldn't help the sinking heat that was slowly spreading through him and the straining of his cock against his pants. 

 

It was too much. Prompto unzipped his pants and quickly stroke his cock. He was arching against his bed, not tearing his eyes away from Noctis. He hadn't been jerking off as often anymore, mostly because he felt guilty for always thinking about Noctis, but now he didn't care. He didn't give a damn. Not when Noctis was turning around and showing his loose hole to the camera.

 

Noctis was slowly thrusting the blue dildo inside his hole. He was pulling it all the way out before slowly shoving it back inside. He was teasing them, letting them see how it would look like if it was their cocks the ones fucking him, and Prompto had no problems imagining this.

 

Prompto had no issues imagining how it would feel to walk into Noctis during one of his live-streams in the bathroom at school. It would be so easy, he could go in and ruin the party. He could fuck Noctis there, on the dirty floor. He would have him moaning and arching against his cock, begging for more and needing more. Prompto was going to give him everything he wanted. He was going to pound into him until he completely destroyed him until Noctis couldn't think about anything else but the cock filling his hole.

 

Prompto was going to make it so Noctis couldn't cum just from toys anymore. He was going to bend him over and make him crave a real dick, something warm that would cum inside of him and fill him up until he was begging for it, until he was begging for Prompto's cock to fill him and stretch him to his limit. He was going to fuck him in front of his audience. He was going to show how their little prince looked when he was getting a real cock, when he was squirming against someone else and crying in pleasure.

 

Everyone was going to watch as Prompto mounted him and claimed him, until he made it so Noctis was as intoxicated with him as he was with Noctis. What would his viewers even say? They'll be jealous for sure. They'll be angry and raging that they aren't the ones fucking Noctis, that it isn't their cocks the one filling him and claiming him. It would make everything so much better, to finally have what he had been wanting for so long now. He wanted to hold Noctis' hips until he couldn't pull away from him, until his voice was strained and his face was twisted in nothing but numbing pleasure.

 

Prompto was going to fuck him until he couldn't think. He was going to use his hole until it was dripping cum down his thighs. Noctis was going to be so out of it he wasn't even going to know what to say. He was just going to whine and arch in need, like a cat begging for attention. He was going to be looking at Prompto with those lust-filled eyes and there was no way Prompto was going to be able to deny him. 

 

Prompto kept thrusting his hips against his hand, his cock leaking pre-cum as he continued to watch how Noctis was slowly riding one of his new toys. The large toy was in an odd shape, but it was big enough to stretch his hole to its limit. He was panting and moaning so loud, whimpering how it felt so good and how his insides were so warm and hot. He could see Noctis' asshole sucking in the toy, pulling him further inside until Noctis' gasped and arched his back when the whole toy pushed inside his hole.

 

Noctis was full to the brim, his eyes were twitching and rolling back while he was lightly drooling from the corner of his mouth. Noctis' body was going into a spasm, his limbs were twitching and jerking and he couldn't help himself but quickly ride the toy as it filled him up and bulge against his tummy. 

 

“I-it feels so good! It's so good, p-please, I want to get fucked like t-this always, p-please make me feel good like this. A-ah! Pl-please, I l-love it, please!” Noctis kept begging and broke into low moans and sobs. He was lifting his hips a bit higher, making them quickly lower themselves on top of the toy again until his abused hole was touching the base of the toy. 

 

Prompto could feel his release coming, the tight feeling on his balls and the twitching on his cock was only increasing. His stomach was sinking and the pleasure was slowly taking over his thoughts, but he wanted to wait. He wanted to wait a bit longer. He knew Noctis was close, he could see it on his face. He was so close, he knew it and when Noctis tilted his head back and gave a loud moan, Prompto squeezed his cock and came at the same time. 

 

Prompto was panting quietly, his head resting on his pillow while his laptop fell against his bed. He could hear Noctis' voice in the background, but he was drowning in the wave of after-pleasure that his body was still clinging to. 

 

The stream ended and Prompto kept staring at the ceiling. He blinked slowly and ignored the guilt that was slowly taking over his brain again. He ignored how he felt like a failure and most of all, he ignored his thoughts from earlier. He was losing control again, he slipped and fell back into it and at this point he wasn't sure of what to do. He wasn't sure how to fix it.

 

Well, he knew how to fix it. He knew how to make things right and set things straight. He knew how to wave his delusions away. 

 

Prompto needed to tell Noctis the truth, for his sanity and because Noctis deserved that much. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> addictions are very dangerous.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi guys! A new chapter, I know weird uh? I actually updated faster this time LOL!!!
> 
> Thank you all for the super nice comments, I'm glad you are all still enjoying this fic and understanding Prompto's issues as well as Noctis'. C: it's only fair to give the two a chance! I hope you have fun with this chapter too LOL! 
> 
> Tumblr: https://demnocts.tumblr.com/ c: Noctis is my main hoe.

Prompto quickly figured out that it was easier to say he was going to do something than actually doing it. It was something that he should have figured out will happen as soon as he decided he was going to confess to Noctis that he was one of his viewers. It wasn't like he was trying to avoid doing it, he just honestly had no idea how to confess at all. He could just be blunt and tell him but he never really found the opportunity to do it. He hardly spent time with Noctis as it was, and the idea of ruining that time with something so awkward was making him doubt himself.

 

It wasn't just the fact that he didn't want to ruin whatever time he spent with Noctis, but how he was acting very distant lately, at some point the idea that Noctis might already know Prompto's secret crossed his mind but that was quickly discarded. Noctis just looked exhausted and even his streams were a bit less upbeat. He looked distracted during classes and when they were doing their project. It wasn't a surprised when sometimes Prompto would look over to the side to notice that Noctis was sleeping during their class.

 

Prompto was starting to get worried, even though a voice in the back of his head was telling him that it wasn't his business. He wanted to know what was wrong, but he didn't have any right to be noisy. He already felt bad enough knowing Noctis' job and acting oblivious about it, but to also meddle in his business like Prompto was part of Noctis' life was a whole new level for Prompto. It was stepping into an even more dangerous territory. It wasn't just about Noctis as he knew him, but also what he didn't know about him.

 

Yet, Prompto couldn't help the other part of his brain that was nagging him to worry and ask Noctis what was wrong. It was that part of him that reminded him that Noctis was nice and understandable. He was also kind of sure the two of them were friends now. Noctis did text him to talk about what he was doing through the day, or just to talk about a show that Prompto was making him watch. It wasn't rare when the two ended up ditching their project to watch Netflix in the library while sharing headphones. They would even get lunch together through the week.

 

Prompto was Noctis' friend, or at least he liked to consider himself so. It was the only part of their relationship that he didn't want to taint with his revolting fantasies. It was the only thing in between him and Noctis that was actually real. They were friends, he wasn't just some dude paying Noctis money to get naked when they would meet each other in real life. He was Prompto then, just Prompto, someone that wasn't sure what they wanted to do with their lives and was positive he would be failing his class if it wasn't because of Noctis.

 

It was odd how he had forgotten just who he was in so little time. It was like the past few months were nothing but a blur that he couldn't believe was real. He found a camboy online that he completely obsessed over and then met him in real life, the whole idea was crazy but when he thought about it not really that weird. Noctis probably met other people like him before, people that knew his other job and maybe they even mentioned it right away or just kept it a secret like Prompto.

 

Prompto was not that special, at least he thought of himself that way. He wasn't special at all so why would he think that this kind of situation was something only he had to deal with before. He was probably not the first and was not going to be the last. He was nobody and in the end, if Noctis was the way he thought he was, then he doubted he was going to do something crazy like run over Prompto for being a god damn pervert.

 

If anything the idea of him being another viewer that got to meet their favorite streamer was slowly helping him and pushing him to just tell Noctis the truth already. It was just such a basic concept when he made it sound so simple. He was going to wait for their project to be over, then he wouldn't have to see Noctis as much and maybe that would give Noctis enough room and time away from Prompto to think about whatever he wanted to stay friends with him or not.

 

It was a plan, a plan that was making Prompto's stomach twist with nerves but it was slowly clearing up his mind.

  


 

 

Noctis blinked slowly and stared at the faint shadows that were moving on his ceiling. The lights decorating his headboard were starting to give out and kept flickering non-stop, creating shadows that were slowly crawling over his whole ceiling. He sighed quietly, letting his eyes close before focusing on the music that was playing in the background. It was one of the records that were a bit older than the rest and sometimes the lyrics would skip around before the song could continue, none the less he loved this song.

 

Noctis lazily moved his foot over the headboard, enjoying the cold metal that was slowly cooling off the rest of his body. Even when he was naked laying down on top of his bed, he was still too hot. He could feel how flustered he was. The stream ended around ten minutes ago and he was still trying to calm down and relax. The last bit of his high was clinging to his brain, making everything feel so slow but solid. The numb feeling that had taken over his body was slowly fading and now he could feel how sore his hips were.

 

It wasn't just his hips, Noctis' whole body was sore. He could hardly move the rest of his legs and could feel his toes twitching as he tried to move. It felt like he had been running for miles and the rest of his body was protesting as well. He tried to roll on his bed to lay down on his side but he couldn't even bring himself to do it.

 

When school started he decided to stop streaming as much as he was used to, but after what happened with Ardyn the paranoia of not having enough money to continue paying the taxes in his condo and car was pushing him to not only stream like he usually would but also do extra streams when at school and still go to all of his classes like he normally would. Of course, his streamers were loving it, there was no doubt about it, and worrying about the money was slowly becoming a thing of the past but it was taking everything he had left.

 

Dealing with streamers and also keeping track of all of his social media was becoming not just a job, but something that was slowly consuming his life. He couldn’t even be away from his phone for more than ten minutes before having to deal with around a hundred notifications. It was crippling his social life and also making dealing with school a lot harder. He could hardly concentrate anymore and his grades were slowly hurting because of this.

 

It was challenging trying to keep his life going like this. It was hard waking up every day at five in the morning with a schedule that revolved around people he didn't care about and only wanted to live off their fantasies through him. It usually didn't bother him, or at least it didn't use to bother him, but now it was slowly starting to wear him out and he wasn't sure how to recharge himself anymore. He didn’t have time for himself, and he hardly had time for his friends. It was either work or school and both were starting to overlap each other.

 

Each stream was becoming harder and harder. He was slowly feeling more humiliated and he was starting to hate the requests he was getting. Noctis was tired, he just needed a break, one small break that was all. He used to be okay with this, it was even fun. It wasn't like it used to bother him, he actually found it thrilling and exciting to do this kind of stuff in front of people, but at first, he was just having fun with it. He was testing the waters, now it wasn't about getting some extra money here and there, but the fact that he wasn't sure how his life was going to turn anymore.

 

The playfulness that kept him going before was gone. It was replaced by worry and paranoia, and he wasn't sure how to fix it anymore. He was doing so well, but then Ardyn had to show up and fuck up everything again. He didn't even hate him, Ardyn was just a man that was taking advantage of what was given to him, and Noctis knew very well he wasn't any different. It was his dad the one that made a stupid will without telling him, and now he was paying for it. The only things he had left were his condo and his car.

 

It was somewhat funny how this condo had been Noctis' and his father's little getaway. Regis bought it when Noctis was still young and put it under his name. It was their secret and no one used to know about it. Whenever Regis felt like he needed to get away from work, or whenever he felt like him and Noctis were growing distant, he would always bring him here and the two would spend the whole day watching TV, playing games or just listening to music. The whole apartment had a lot of Regis' old things, like all the vinyl records that Noctis would listen to every morning.

 

Noctis could still remember waking up with his dad attempting to cook and failing miserably most of the time, but he at least knew how to make good french toast which meant it was Noctis' only breakfast when the two ended up spending time together. Dinner was always take out and whatever junk food Noctis ended up putting in the shopping cart whenever they went grocery shopping to the store that was not too far from there.

 

The condo was filled with memories that Noctis couldn't part with, he tried but just couldn't. It was the only thing he had left of his father's memory after he left his home. He was sure his old home probably looked completely different by now if Ardyn was now living there. In the end, he could sell this condo and get a lot of money for it. It was in the middle of downtown and in a high-end part of the city. It was worth more money than probably a couple of houses put together.

 

The smart thing would be to just put it up for sale and buy a house somewhere nice but cheaper, but he just couldn't do it. This was all he had left and he wasn't going to let go of it. The paychecks he was getting from Ardyn, plus some of his money from his streams were going to just paying the taxes for this condo but Noctis just couldn't find himself regretting it.

 

Even if he felt like he was tainting this place, it was still his. This was his home now, and he wasn't going to let anyone take it from him.

 

Noctis sighed quietly and forced himself to get up. He felt so sticky from all the lube he used and also his own cum. He could still feel a coat of sweat clinging to his body and it was disgusting. He needed to shower. He grabbed the toys that were on the floor or had been used for the stream and took them with him to the bathroom. He needed to clean those too.

 

Noctis didn't bother with the lights in his bathroom and just left the door open. The lights coming from his room and his cam room were enough. He got the shower going and waited for the water to get warm before stepping in. The excess lube was already bothering him as it was slowly starting to slip out from his ass, making his hole feel sleek again. It was odd how the sensation was still something he didn't mind and he could for sure say felt nice.

 

Noctis leaned against one of the walls and reached down to easily push two of his fingers inside his body to get the rest of the lube out. He let out a soft noise and then huffed quietly as a dark blush spread across his face. He just ended a three-hour stream in which he fucked himself silly, he didn't need clean up to feel good as well. He worked his fingers inside his hole and shifted a bit before closing his eyes and rubbing his lips together.

 

It had been a while since the last time he actually touched himself just for the pleasure of doing it. It was something weird to think about because most people only did anything sexual for that sole reason. Now that he was streaming so much, doing anything like this had been pushed aside and doing requests or whatever people asked of him had become the norm. It wasn't the greatest way to get off, and it took everything in him just to do it in camera and get the results people wanted to see.

 

Noctis swallowed heavily when he felt a heavy weight in his stomach, just touching himself like this was making him feel guilty in ways he wasn't sure why. He shouldn't even be thinking about pleasuring himself like this when just moments before he had been fucking himself while people cheered him on and called him disgusting names. He fucked himself and jerked off in camera, even if he felt numb when doing it and hardly truly loved it anymore, he had done it. He shouldn't even be considering doing it again, but he wanted to. He wanted to do it for himself.

 

It was about him, it was about doing what he wanted to do this time. Noctis leaned back against the wall behind him, the warm water splashing against the side of his body as he slowly worked his fingers deeper inside himself. He let out a weak noise, his fingers moving inside of him before curling up and stretching the ring of muscles. He was taking it slow, enjoying the sensation this time. The way his muscles would twitch and spams was what he enjoyed the most. It's what made feeling full so much better.

 

Noctis rubbed his lips together and gently chewed on his bottom lip as his free hand slowly moved over his stomach to grip his cock. He gently rubbed the base of his cock between his thumb and index finger before letting the rest of his fingers fondle his balls. He lazily thrust his hips, letting them roll slowly and feeling as his cock twitched and hardened against his hand. It felt just so different, so much nicer. He felt sensitive again, and so much more alive than in the past few weeks. It was good, it was his doing and no one else's. He was doing this for himself and it felt good.

 

Noctis tilted his head back, letting the water splash against his face. He kept his eyes closed, his hand now gripping his cock as he stroke the length and then lazily rubbed the palm of his hand over the head. The fingers inside his hole were now thrusting inside of him, making him arch his back as he began to moan and pant quietly. The shower was drowning his noises, not letting him hear himself as much as he did when he was streaming, and it was a nice change. It was different.

 

The fingers spreading him out curled again, this time trying to reach just a bit deeper inside of him to touch that spot he needed. He spread open his legs a bit, giving his hand more room as his fingers pushed deeper and brushed against his prostate. He gasped and a trembling moan left his lips. The slow and small touches were what he needed right now. It's what he wanted the most. He could feel his muscles relaxing and slowly taking in what was given, his insides were sucking on his finger and he couldn’t help his hips from thrusting faster against his hand.

 

The water splashing against his skin helped the rest of his muscles relax. He could feel some of the tension slowly leaving his shoulder and being replaced with the growing pleasure that was building up in his stomach. Noctis’ cock was twitching and he could feel it lightly pulsating against his hand as the skin grew warmer. He was at his peak, his fingers were now desperately thrusting inside of him and his legs were trembling as he fought the urge to bend over the wall.

 

It was too much, he couldn’t help himself. Noctis slid down the wall until he was on his knees in his bathtub and without even hesitating he pushed his chest against the wall as he gave himself a better angle to fuck himself with his fingers. He was stroking his cock and thrusting his fingers inside his hole until he had a nice rhythm, by then he just couldn’t deny how his head was melting. How his little bit of consciousness was slowly starting to slip out and the only thing he could do was moan in pleasure as he finally reached his orgasm.  

 

Noctis came against his hand and his body began to twitch and squirm as the wave of pleasure moved through his body. He couldn’t keep his eyes open and as soon as the last bit of cum left his cock he just couldn’t bring himself to get up at all. He sat on the tub and leaned against the cold tile, the water splashing on top of his head as his body became softer and more relaxed. He sat there in the tub for a long time, just staring at the water.

 

Noctis had been tired before but now, now he was completely worn out. He didn’t want to move or walk. He didn’t want to do anything anymore. He was just so tired. It would be easier if he could just stay here, in his home forever. But life wasn’t fair, and there was not much he could do about that.

 

The water kept running and Noctis stayed as he was, until his alarm rang. He needed to start getting ready, and yet he didn’t bother to move. Maybe he could have one day off, just today. He deserved it.

  
  


 

 

Prompto stared at Noctis from the corner of his eyes and sighed quietly. He was sleeping during class again, on top of that he had terrible dark circles underneath his eyes. Noctis came to class looking like a mess, his hair was all over the place and looked like he hadn't bother with it at all after getting off of bed. He looked tired and it was also the first time Prompto ever saw Noctis wearing something that wasn't perfectly matched. If anything Noctis was looking more and more like a normal college student that was getting ready to be killed by finals.

 

Prompto's thoughts were further confirmed when Noctis got to class said hi to him and then drowned a whole energy drink. Prompto wasn't sure it was even possible to drink one of those in one gulp, but Noctis proved him wrong that morning. What was weird, and of course Prompto felt guilty for looking, was that Noctis hadn't posted anything in any of his social media and people were already starting to notice this. Not waking up with a new picture of Noctis was rare, and the comment section in some of his group chats was already alive with questions.

 

It took well over two hours before Noctis replied with how he was sick and he wasn't going to be posting anything for today. But he didn't look sick, Prompto was sure of it. He just looked exhausted. The whole time he was in class all he could do was worry about Noctis. Was he really okay? Or was he just trying to take a break, he wasn't sure. Should he ask him about it? He wanted to, he really did, but he also didn't want to sound too pushy.

 

Everything was so stupidly complicated. He was really wishing he hadn't found Noctis in that webcam site, because if he hadn't then maybe he could have a normal relationship with him. Maybe then he wouldn't have to break his brain over whatever he was being a creep or not. If he was just Noctis' friend he could freely ask him what was wrong and if he could do anything about it, but like this, he couldn't help himself but overthink everything.

 

The class was dismissed by the professor and Prompto ended up moving before letting his brain over think again. He walked next to Noctis and lazily bumped shoulders with him.

 

“Hey, dude, are you okay? You don't look so good,” Prompto glanced over at Noctis one more time and kept walking next to him.

 

“Just not sleeping well,” Noctis said and shrugged, but Prompto didn't miss how tired he sounded.

 

Come to think of it, Noctis had been doing a lot of streams lately. He didn't stop to think about it because all that his addiction wanted was to have more, but now that he was getting better and his mind was clearer he could notice this.

 

“Are you sure? You're kinda dead,” Prompto chuckled, looking at Noctis from the corner of his eyes.

 

Noctis sighed quietly and rubbed the back of his neck. He shrugged again and then turned to weakly smile at Prompto. “Yeah...”

 

It was the fakest smile Prompto had ever seen.

 

Noctis kept walking, not at all minding when Prompto didn't follow. It wasn't like Prompto didn't want to follow Noctis he just wasn't sure if he should. Noctis was lying that much was a given, he was lying about being fine. He was lying about everything being okay. He was...Noctis was a liar, it was part of his job and his life. The realization made Prompto's chest hurt and he rubbed his lips together. Noctis wasn't okay, he was far from being okay, and it wasn't fair for Noctis to feel like this, to be like this. Something was wrong, something changed in the past few weeks and he didn't know what.

 

Prompto didn't want Noctis to lie to him, even if it was something stupid to be upset over, he didn't want it. He was his friend, and pushing aside his own selfish needs came with being a good friend. It was time for him to stop making excuses and trying to make everything go well for him and only him. It was now or never. He wanted to make sure Noctis was okay, and if he couldn't lie to him, then he could know the truth.

 

Prompto ended up running after Noctis, ignoring the cold wind when it hit him as he stepped out into the parking lot. He could see Noctis still walking through the parking lot and quickly ran after him until he stopped in front of a black car. Noctis looked up and gave him a confused look but Prompto was too busy catching his breath to look up at him.

 

In fact, Prompto couldn't look at Noctis. He just couldn't. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his stomach twisting as the nerves slowly started to take over but he pushed that aside and shook his head. He was able to at least lookup but kept avoiding looking at Noctis.

 

“Y-you don't have to lie, Noct,” Prompto struggled with his words, his tongue felt heavy in his mouth and his nerves were trying to force him to shut up. “If you're not okay then just say so and if you need to talk about it, then do it, please.”

 

Prompto took another deep breath, his nails digging into his fingers as he tried to figure out what to do with them. “I-I...I watched it, I mean...I know what you do. I'm sorry! I wanted to tell you but I was so scared, but I-I...I want you to know that you're my friend and I don't want you to feel like this, please, Noct, you don't look well!”

 

Prompto finished talking and kept his eyes on the ground. He waited but there was no response at all. Finally, he forced himself to look up and was somewhat surprised that Noctis' expression hadn't changed much. Noctis was staring at him but he didn't look upset or mad. At least Prompto thought so if anything Noctis just looked awkward as he glanced around as if trying to figure out what to do.

 

Noctis finally sighed and rolled his eyes before opening his car door. “Get in. It's fucking cold out here.”

 

“W-wait, are you sure?” Prompto's eyes widened and he stared at Noctis.

 

“Yeah, you pay for it anyways,” Noctis added as he got into the car and closed the door behind.

 

Prompto's face turned a dark shade of red but he quickly got inside the car and watched as Noctis messed with the heater. There was cold wind blowing on his face before it slowly turned warmer. Even with the heat slowly warming up his body, his hands couldn't stop shaking and he had to stop his teeth from making any noise. He was just so nervous.

 

The tension inside the car was making it hard for Prompto to say anything, whatever feelings had overtaken him before were leaving him. He felt stupid and weird now. Noctis probably was thinking that as well, not only that but he was probably thinking about what a massive creep he was. He wouldn't be at all surprised if he just wanted to talk to Prompto to break off whatever they had but was too nice to just flat out say it in the open parking lot.

 

Prompto swallowed his paranoia and glanced over at Noctis. He wanted to open his mouth to say something but whatever he was thinking was lost as he watched Noctis rubbing his face with one of his hands. He just looked so tired and drained, his skin was paler than usual and his hair was clinging to his face. The dark circles under his eyes were very prominent and his lips looked dry and chapped. He hadn't looked like this in his stream last night but it was probably because of the low light in the room.

 

Prompto kept his mouth shut, now feeling bad over his confession. He was so stupid, Noctis already looked this tired and now he was adding something else on his shoulders. He had done this because he wanted Noctis to have someone to rely on, but maybe it was just that Prompto couldn't stand Noctis looking like this without him doing something about it. In the end, he had done it to feel better, to make himself feel like he wasn't being pushed away and being left in the dark. He failed to do something right, again.

 

“I'm not mad at you, so relax,” Noctis words were quiet but Prompto was able to hear them.

 

Prompto looked up at Noctis, his eyes widening as he tried to see if Noctis was lying again, but no, he just looked tired, nothing else. He felt as if a weight was being lifted off his shoulders and suddenly it wasn't so hard to breathe.

 

Noctis sighed and looked through his phone before music started playing in the car. It was quiet enough not to bother Prompto but it was confusing him. Noctis just leaned back against his seat and closed his eyes.

 

“I'm just really tired, so for now just let me nap. We can talk after I wake up,” Noctis mumbled and reclined his seat. “If you're still here when I wake up.”

 

Prompto sealed his lips and nodded. He took out his phone and scrolled through his apps. He kept messing with his phone until Noctis' breathing became even, and his brows were no longer furrowed. He was already looking better than a couple of minutes ago. Prompto fought the urge to keep staring and instead turned his attention back to his phone, the music in the background was slowly drowning everything around him, helping him stay in place instead of staring at Noctis.

 

Prompto was given a choice, he was not stupid. Noctis had given him the chance to leave and not talk about any of this ever again, but it could also mean ending whatever friendship he had with Noctis already. He couldn't run away from this, not this time.

 

Prompto was going to stay, he was not going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Why am i like this lmao


End file.
